


LJ and Zofia's Twice Upon a Christmas

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Mickey Mouse and Friends (Cartoon 1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's time for Christmas in the Justiceverse. LJ, Zofia, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Felicity round up with their parents to get out of town for a while and visit their old new friends made over the summer, The Four Caballeros and Xandra the Goddess of Adventure. They soon get ready to go to have a Holly Jolly Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year hopefully as festivities await!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a few weeks before Christmas, and during that year, there had been lots of changes for Lionel, Cherry, and Thor, as well as for their children. For one, they had some new siblings, both via adoption _and_ biological. The parents decided to use a bit of magic to decorate their house to make it more festive and ready for the upcoming winter holidays which were always a treat to endure for both young and old, even if the snow was more of a hassle for adults than it was a pleasure for children. It was also very exciting for the new members of the family to experience their first Christmas together with their new family and no one could wait to get started.

"Well, you guys, this is going to be an interesting Christmas season this year." Cherry said to Thor and Lionel as they got their decorations put up with colorful lights, snowmen in the yard, decorations to lure Santa Claus to their house, and a whole lot more, especially indoors.

"That's putting it lightly!" Lionel replied as he held David and Elyse in his arms.

"The kids will be home any minute," Cherry said. "Then we'll have the next rest of the month and some of January with hot chocolate, gingerbread cookies, and gift exchanging."

"I'm pretty thrilled about that myself," Thor nodded. "I hope the kids are being patient back in school at least."

"Oh, yeah," Cherry chuckled a bit. "They're probably driving their teachers crazy already."

At LJ and Zofia's school, they sat as patiently as they could in their desks as the teacher, Mr. Trivia, announced the History of The Christmas Truce back in December 24th, 1914 during the first World War as the clock seemed to move very slow for them.

"C'mon... C'mon...!" LJ winced internally.

Zofia was even having a tough time during her class with Mrs. Helperman, though that class seemed more fun compared to LJ's class as she had the students play Secret Santa and they began to exchange gifts with each other. She tuned out most of the excitement as she stared at the clock while Leonard, the son of the teacher and an occasional friend of hers, talked about trying to impress the girl of his dreams: Leslie Dunkling. School on the day right before Winter Break was always a struggle and challenge for any student, even ones who liked school.

* * *

It was even worse for the school that the teenagers went to, which was more privileged and rich compared to the other schools in the county.

"Now does anyone have any questions before the final bell?" Headmistress Fairgood smiled as she stood with her daughter, Jane, as there was a holiday party going on in the gym.

"I don't think anyone's listening anymore, Mom." Jane smiled sheepishly.

And Jane was right, especially since everyone else was focused on having a blast at the holiday party before they left for their Christmas Vacation. Gil grunted as he was on his hands and knees, looking very uncomfortable and unfortunate with Harry on top of him, though he was struggling too as Uma stood on top of him and she was reaching for the clock hands, trying to move them to the 12 and the 3 before the three looked over at their Headmistress and grinned sheepishly and innocently.

"You three... I worry about you sometimes..." Headmistress Fairgood sighed and shook her head.

"No sweat, Headmistress," Uma smirked. "Gil, Harry, and me were just making sure that the clocks are working properly. I know how much deadlines mean to you, ma'am."

"Mm-hmm..." Headmistress Fairgood smirked a bit.

"I'm just looking forward to a real Christmas," Mal said to Felicity. "Me, Carlos, Jay, and Evie never had a real holiday back home."

"We could barely afford anything." Carlos added.

"Sometimes we had to score some treats at The Five-Finger Discount." Jay nodded.

"Well, this year, you don't have to worry about that," Felicity smiled at them. "We'll have a real family Christmas this year together."

"I hope so," Mal replied. "But then again, anything that gets us a few weeks away from Audrey and her parrot pals is alright by me."

Audrey and the Dee Dee twins hissed at Mal. Mal just glared at them in annoyance.

"Well, I'm sure this family Christmas will be very special this year and I look forward to spending it with you guys," Felicity replied as Gil and Harry yelped before Uma crashed and landed on top of them and they were all on the floor together. "I also heard we might be going on a trip very soon."

"Oh, you guys are leaving?" Jane asked as she walked by.

"Probably, yes." Felicity replied to the headmistress's daughter.

"Aw... Carlos, I was hoping you and I could visit the orphanage together to see those kids we love seeing so much," Jane pouted softly. "But if you're too busy, I'm sure Jake and the others will understand."

"Jake..." Carlos whispered softly as he thought about the first time he had met the kids that he, Jane, and Jane's good friend, Wendy Darling, visited occasionally, especially one who was like a little brother to him, chuckling as he remembered playing "Pirates" with the boy as soon as they first met. "Uh, I guess I could stop by for a little while."

"Great!" Jane beamed as she gave him a hug. "They'll be so happy to see you!"

Carlos's eyes widened from the hug before he chuckled and turned bright red in the face.

"I'm going to miss you all so much this term... We had such a good time together!" Headmistress Fairgood started to say, sounding like she was going to cry. "I can't believe I won't see any of you for a whole entire year!" she then giggled suddenly. "Little end of the Fall semester humor for you, dears. Don't worry! The month and a half will fly by before ya know it!"

"Uh, Ms. Fairgood, I don't mean to interrupt, but...?" Mal spoke up as she pointed at the clock as it was literally seconds close to 3:00 now.

Headmistress Fairgood looked over. "Oh! I see... Proceed then..." she then told the students.

"Five!" The teenagers began.

"Four!" LJ and Zofia added in their respective classrooms.

"Three!" Cherry counted.

"Two!" Lionel added.

"One!" Thor soon concluded as every clock in town struck 3:00.

The school bells rang and soon, everyone began to rush off to have fun and enjoy their Winter Break.

"See you next year, my little lovelies!" Headmistress Fairgood called out, waving to the students as she stood next to Jane.

* * *

LJ and Zofia waited out in front of their school as they would go home with the teenagers when they would come by to pick them up as they used to do the same with Felicity until the minivan would ride over.

"Well, until we meet again..." Sandra said to LJ.

"Hey, you take care, alright?" LJ told her.

"I said I wouldn't cry," Ichabod sniffled. "But Scraggy and I will try not to forget ya over the break, bud!"

Scraggy soon jumped out and hugged LJ a bit.

"Aw, I'll miss you guys too, but it won't be forever." LJ reassured.

"Winter Break is always an adventure," Sandra remarked as she crossed her arms. "You just try not to cause too much trouble before the school year starts again next month."

"I just hope our new brothers and sisters will be jolly instead of rotten based on what I've heard about them." Zofia whispered to herself.

" _Me_? Cause trouble? Sandra, look who you're talkin' to!" LJ smirked. "Now where's Kimberly? Anybody seen her?"

"I think I saw her with some of those Flower Scout girls over there." said Gengar.

"Those three?" LJ narrowed his eyes.

"They're troublemakers, I can tell," Zofia replied. "Maybe we should go and rescue Kimberly real quick, Brother?"

"I got this covered," LJ replied as he threw out a PokéBall, which burst open. "Fishy Joe, ready to go?"

"You betcha!" The Marshtomp declared. "Let's go deliver some Season's Beatings!"

"Be careful!" Zofia called out to the Marshtomp.

Fishy Joe soon took off and came to see Kimberly with the three bad girls.

"You think you're cool?" Sasha scoffed, crossing her arms at Kimberly as she stood between her lackeys: Erin and Tabi. "You make me sick."

"I can see all you three are getting for Christmas is giant lumps of coal." Kimberly glared.

"Works for us anyway," Sasha smirked. "If some coal is pressured enough, it can be turned into a diamond~"

"Yeah, that or cubic zirconia." LJ remarked as he stepped up with Fishy Joe.

The Flower Scouts soon turned around.

"Hi, LJ." Kimberly smiled and waved over to him.

"Hello, Kimberly." LJ smiled back with a nod.

"The loner witch's kid again?" Erin asked once she saw LJ.

"Looks like it." Tabi replied.

"But we're not scared," Sasha grinned as she crossed her arms. "Right, girls?"

Erin and Tabi mumbled nervously.

" _RIGHT_ , GIRLS?!" Sasha repeated sharply.

Erin and Tabi then quickly and nervously agreed with her.

"Fishy Joe, let's use that move we've been improvising!" LJ grinned.

"You got it!" Fishy Joe declared as he began to scoop up snow and throw it.

The Flower Scouts smirked darkly towards Kimberly before yelping as they got hit by the snow.

"Hey! Who threw that?" Sasha complained.

Kimberly stepped out of the way before smiling as LJ brought her to safety.

"I have, not like you're gonna do anything about it though." Fishy Joe glared at the Flower Scouts.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Erin. "Maybe we'll get our own Pokémons for Christmas, and then we'll see!"

"Uh-huh, riiiight." LJ rolled his eyes before he helped Kimberly onto Marshtomp's back.

The Flower Scouts sneered as Kimberly hugged LJ once she got comfortable.

"You'll pay for this, Witch Son." Erin glared.

"Just wait 'til next year!" Tabi added.

"You're on our list~" Sasha added darkly.

"The check's in the mail, stinkbugs," LJ remarked. "C'mon, Kim; we can go wait with Zofia until Mom and Dad show up."

"Okay, LJ," Kimberly nodded. "This is going to be an interesting Christmas."

"You said it." LJ replied as Fishy Joe took them back over to the school entrance.

"I swear... There's something funny about that Scott Leadready kid..." Zofia commented to herself as she waited by herself before looking over to her brother and his "special friend" coming back.

"Hi, Zofia!" Kimberly greeted.

"Greetings." Zofia nodded.

"So, how much longer 'til Mom and Dad get here?" LJ asked as he recalled Fishy Joe into his PokéBall.

"Hopefully real soon," Zofia replied. "I can't wait much longer."

"I'll keep you guys company until they come if you want." Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks, Kim." LJ and Zofia approved.

"I hope Flick and the other teens got out of school okay though." Zofia then said.

* * *

Speaking of which, some random music began to play as Felicity, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos made it out of school.

"I'm feeling giddy, So full of cheer, This always happens, This magic time of year~" Mal began to sing with a smirk.

"We're lighting candles, We're trimming trees, We're spinning dreidels, Spin one for me~" Jay soon added.

"I'm dreamin' reindeer, I'm drinking 'nog, I'll make a snowman, In the backyard~" Evie added.

"I'm standing under the mistletoe, My lips are puckered~," Carlos sang, holding mistletoe before Jane and Wendy dashed away together, giggling. "Hey! Where'd you go?~"

"Santa, Santa, we'll behave, Quit those silly evil ways, I can't wait to celebrate, Let's celebrate~," Felicity soon joined in. "We're jolly to the core~"

"Jolly to the core, Sleigh bells in the sky, Carolers on my door, I'm feeling so much joy~," The five teens sang together, having their own musical moment together. "It's time for love not war, I'm jolly to the, Jo-Jolly to the... Core~"

"It's time for giving, so what you got?~" sang Jay. "Oh, I'm just kidding...or maybe not!~"

"I've got my eye on, that wicked dress~" Evie continued. "I've got a wishlist too, I must confess~"

"Let's not forget, To tell the Elves~" added Terry. "We think of others, Not just ourselves (oh no)~!"

"And the greatest gift (what's that?), To every boy and girl (hey, hey)~" Uma added. "Peace on Earth, Around the world!~"

"Santa, Santa, we'll behave, Quit those silly evil ways~," Mal and Evie sang together. "I can't wait to celebrate, Let's celebrate~"

"We're jolly to the core, Jolly to the core~" Everyone sang together.

"Sleigh bells in the sky, Carolers on my door~," The girls sang together. "I'm feeling so much joy, It's time for love not war, I'm jolly to the, Jo-Jolly to the, Core, Let's celebrate, We'll behave~"

"Feeling so much joy, 'Cuz we will always be~" Jay sang towards Lonnie. "Jolly to the core, Jolly to the core~"

"Sleigh bells in the sky, Carolers at my door~" Evie smiled, singing as she brought out her tablet to sho Brock's face.

"What're we singing about?" Brock asked in confusion before Evie sighed at him.

"I'm feeling so much joy, It's time for love not war~" The teenagers all sang together. "I'm jolly to the, Jo-Jolly to the, We're jolly to the core, Jolly to the core, Sleigh bells in the sky, Carolers on my door, I'm feeling so much joy, It's time for love not war, I'm jolly to the, Jo-Jolly to the, To the core, Jolly to the core~" they then concluded as they sat together and posed like they had shot a music video together.

"Hey!" Chip called out.

The others looked over at him and Felicity turned bright red in the face, squeezing her hands together nervously.

"Great song, guys," Chip smiled. "Happy Holidays!"

"Heh... Happy Holidays to you too, Chip." Felicity smiled as she blushed deeply.

"So, you planning anything for this season?" asked Chip.

"Well, my family and I will be out of town for a bit," replied Felicity. "But we'll still be here a couple days before we leave, you know?"

"Oh... Interesting," Chip nodded with a small smile. "I'm gonna help my mom cater this big Christmas party."

"Christmas party?" Jay smirked as he leaned in suddenly, leaning over Felicity and pressing down on her head unintentionally. "Tell me more~"

"Jay!" Felicity grunted and groaned.

"Well, it's invitation-only of course," Chip replied. "I hope Mama and I make shortbread cookies that I can have~" he then beamed. "I just love shortbread cookies."

"I'm partial to sweets myself." Carlos said as he stepped in, coming to Felicity's side.

"You guys have no sense of personal space!" Felicity complained in the background.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great," Chip smiled. "Of course with presents and a lot of great treats and food and gifts!"

"In that case, we might just drop by!" Jay replied.

"Seriously... GET OFF ME!" Felicity grunted.

Jay and Carlos grinned sheepishly and backed away.

"That's better." Felicity narrowed her eyes.

"Who's this party for by the way?" Mal asked Chip before mumbling. "No doubt for Princess Audrey."

"If you don't mind us asking." Evie added.

"No one too fancy or special," Chip smiled. "It's for Ben and his family."

Mal turned at the sound of that. "...Ben is throwing a party?" she asked in surprise.

The others smirked a little bit, especially Uma.

"I mean, not like I care..." Mal then said, acting like she didn't care as she stood by, checking her nails.

The others just chuckled from her surprise and excitement.

"Yeah, he was hoping to have everyone from school show up with their families and anyone else," Chip nodded at the purple-haired girl. "It's gonna be the party of the century apparently."

"Oh... Well, that sounds like fun." Mal then said, trying to play it cool.

"Hopefully it is!" Chip smiled. "You should drop by, Ben would probably wanna see you there."

"Uh, yeah, sounds good," Mal nodded. "Thanks, Chip."

"Sure thing." Chip smiled, letting them look at his invitation to see what it looked like.

Felicity took the invitation. It had a wreathy green border with red ribbons in the corners with golden writing which said **_"YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO THE FRENCH RESIDENCE'S CHRISTMAS CELEBRATION"_** overtop of a fireplace of the family of Ben and his little sister Clarice and their parents standing in front of the fireplace, looking festive and happy and inside were instructions such as the party starting at 5:00 Friday, December 18th at their house. There would be ice-skating, a fantastic feast for everybody, singing carols to each other, eating cookies, building snowmen, and a whole lot of winter fun for everyone from ages 1 to 101 with catering by The Potts Family.

Jay made an impressed whistle. "Talk about swanky..." he remarked.

"So, you guys can come," Chip replied. "I mean... If you want... And if Ben invites you..."

"It sounds like a very glamorous gala." Evie beamed as she looked at the invitation.

"Especially since Ben's family will be hosting." Carlos nodded.

"Well, I hope you guys can make it then," Chip smiled. "And especially you too, Felicity."

"I... I... I... I..." Felicity stammered, blushing, unable to say anything else.

"Oh, she'll definitely be there," Mal smirked as she came beside Felicity, wrapping her arm around the dark brown-haired girl. "We're all kind of an entourage, you see. If you invite one of us, you invite _all_ of us~"

"Awesome!" Chip replied. "Can't wait to see you there!"

Felicity grinned sheepishly.

Chip beamed and ran off to go to his mother's car.

"Careful, Chip, dear! You could slip and fall!" Mrs. Potts warned her son as he rushed into the car.

"Sorry, Mama!" Chip called back as he came into the car, luckily not slipping or falling before waving to the group behind him as he fastened his seatbelt and rode off with his mother back home.

The others smirked a bit around Felicity.

"So, Flick, you wanna taste his cookie dough?" Mal teased Felicity with a smirk. "You wanna wrap him up in garland or a Christmas bow? You and Chip gonna go on a sleigh ride together? It's lovely weather~"

"So, Mal, do you wanna dance with Ben?" Felicity soon smirked back.

"FOUL!" Mal cried out then as Felicity grinned impishly and the others surrounded her now.

Just then, they heard a horn honking. Turning their heads, they saw the Moltenschwartz Minivan pulling up near the curb.

"Hey, kids!" Lionel called out the window. "We're here!"

The Moltenschwartz kids cheered and they soon rushed inside the van, leaving school grounds.

"Ready for Winter Break?" Thor asked.

"Yeah!" The kids beamed, even the teenagers.

"Then let's go!" Thor nodded as he went to drive them back home.

"This is my new attempt to impress Ben," Audrey smirked at her best friends, the Dee Dees as she wore a very large pink fur coat as she stood on an icy pond with brand new skates. "I'll wow him with my new skates and skate circles around that miserable old Mal. I was taught by the great Jacques and Josee themselves."

The twin blonde girls applauded Audrey as she skated along before the van rode by, splashing them all suddenly in large piles of snow, making them look like snowmen.

"YOU _WILL_ PAY!" Audrey wailed at her misfortune.

The kids had a laugh at that.

* * *

"Alright, next stop, we pick up your little brother and sister," said Lionel. "Hopefully they haven't been outside for _too_ long."

"You didn't leave them home alone, did you?" Evie gasped as she cupped her face with her hands, looking horrified and nervous.

"Of course not!" Lionel replied. "They're waiting at their school!"

"Oh... Good..." Evie smiled in relief.

"You don't think we're bad parents, do you?" Thor chuckled.

"Certainly not." Evie then said, crossing her arms with a small smile.

"By the way, I have to make a quick visit somewhere soon..." Carlos said, turning red in the face bashfully as he tapped his knuckles together. "Nothing big or major though."

"Is it that place you visit with your girlfriend?" Cherry asked.

"Jane and I are just friends, ma'am," Carlos smiled bashfully, turning a bit redder. "But yes..."

"Alrighty then!" Lionel replied. "Maybe we can stop by when we've got LJ and Zofia."

Carlos grinned bashfully.

"I just hope there aren't any troublemakers down there too." Thor remarked.

"Oh, no, no," Carlos shook his head. "I get along with the kids alright, especially Jake, or I should call him 'Captain Jake'. He really feels like a little brother to me sometimes when I'm not home with you guys."

"Aw, that's sweet." Cherry commented.

"Yeah... It is, isn't it?" Carlos smiled.

"Very much," Cherry nodded. "I just hope you kids aren't being too naughty for Santa."

"Never." The kids promised.

"That's what I like to hear," Cherry approved. "Surely the same is happening at The Li'l Rugrats Daycare Center with David and Elyse."

"Yeah; they looked a little nervous, but hopefully they're more comfortable with being away from us," said Thor. "Even if it IS for a little bit."

"Can I pinch their cheeks?" Evie asked.

"Not until they're a little bit older, Evie," Cherry advised. "You might pierce their skin with those nails of yours."

"Yeah, Evie." Mal teased her friend as she glanced at her nails.

"All right, pack some warm clothes, anything for the long trip, and your good manners," Thor told the kids. "'Cuz when we hit the road, there's no turning back until later."

"Will do!" The kids replied as the van drove up to the elementary school parking lot.

"So who put the star on top of your school tree?" Cherry asked the teenagers.

"Chad." The teens replied like it was obvious and typical.

"Ah... Of course..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Popularity seems to always win down there," Mal scoffed. "I never cared much about popularity."

"That's easy for you to say," Carlos smirked. "It's obvious that the most popular boy in school really likes you."

"Who?" Mal blinked.

"Ben." The other four reminded.

"...I don't think I'm his type..." Mal pouted as she blushed.

"I honestly think that Chad boy should go out with that Audrey girl," Cherry smirked to the teenagers. "They're both very shallow and vain that they would probably have a date in a House of Mirrors together."

Lionel chuckled at that.

"MOM! DAD!" LJ and Zofia called from outside in the pick-up lot. "OVER HERE!"

"We're coming, dears!" Cherry called back before smiling. "Making great time."

The teenagers smiled back, very excited about this family Christmas. LJ and Zofia soon grabbed their stuff and came to the van so that they could start their Winter Break too.

"Feliz Navidad." Kimberly told LJ and Zofia.

"Feliz Navidad!" LJ and Zofia replied to Kimberly, whose parents had come to pick her up, as they got into the van.

The three waved at each other and they soon split up to go spend their Winter Break with their family in their own special way.

"Don't worry, Carlos, we'll get you to where you need to go," Cherry said as Carlos bit his nails nervously. "Just remember, we're going out of town for the holiday."

"Yes, ma'am." Carlos nodded.

"It'll be nice to see our fine-feathered friends again," Mal smiled. "I had fun with them for the most part. Especially with April, May, and June. They were pretty cool."

"Though I used to think twins and triplets were more or less the same person," Jay shrugged. "Like those Smee twins at the Mall."

"I was hoping you'd know better than that, Jay," Thor replied as they drove away from the elementary school. "But I know it's gonna be a fun Christmas this year with our brand new family. I just hope they don't mind the extra company."

"During this time of year?" replied LJ. "They'd probably appreciate it a lot!"

"Yeah... You're probably right." Jay chuckled.

"Hopefully you get lots of nice presents from Santa Claus too." Thor smiled hopefully.

"Right... Santa Claus..." Mal said, not believing that story.

"Well, duh!" LJ replied. "I got my list done after Thanksgiving dinner, and I sent it off to the North Pole on Black Friday! Plus, Fishy Joe, Titanus and I have all been extra-good this year!"

"I sent my list too." Zofia remarked.

"I didn't see you writing, when did you send your list?" Jay asked her.

"December 25th." Zofia replied.

'HA! That's the day _of_ Christmas!" Jay smirked.

"December 25th _last_ year!" Zofia smirked back, sticking her tongue out.

"Aw, man!" Jay complained. "Who knows if I'll get everything on my list in time since I took LJ's route?"

"You still have plenty of time," Cherry reassured him. "And I'm sure you'll all get what your little hearts desire as long as you promise to be nice instead of naughty."

"We promise." LJ and Zofia replied, and David and Elyse babbled in agreement.

"Good," Thor nodded. "We should all have a Merry Christmas this year though."

"Hopefully better than old Nora and Luther Krank anyway." Cherry mumbled to herself.

"So should we get our stuff before we get going?" asked LJ.

"Yes," Cherry nodded. "You have today and tonight to get ready for the big trip, so gather your things, say your goodbyes, do anything you need to do."

"We already got our stuff ready and packed while you were in school." Lionel added.

"I'll make some snacks for the road." Thor smiled before dashing off into the kitchen.

* * *

And so the kids piled into the house, then went about grabbing everything that they would be needing for their trip.

"Oh, this should be a great Christmas," Cherry said before mumbling. "Unlike the year that The Joker took over TV after his infamous Christmas escape from Arkham Asylum."

"Boy, that was quite the caper, eh?" Lionel chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Cherry smirked at the memory.

"Speaking of Gotham though... I hope Terry has a good holiday too." Thor remarked from the kitchen.

"Yeah... Hopefully with his new friend Uma." Cherry nodded.

"Ah, they'll be okay," Lionel replied as he got a bag packed for David and Elyse. "Terry's a good kid, and Uma's got a good heart, even if she is a little rough around the edges. They'll balance each other out nicely."

"At least she's not as sour as her mother can get sometimes," Cherry rolled her eyes. "Though that woman's life sometimes is, for lack of a better word, crap."

"I'm sure Terry can turn them both around if they're lucky," Thor advised. "Not to mention Terry himself is in a much better mood after we found him and taught him about his amazing new life."

"That's true." Cherry nodded.

Eventually, everyone was all packed and ready with their stuff.

"Can I go see Jane now?" Carlos asked, feeling his fingers itching.

"Very well, Carlos, we'll see you later then." Cherry nodded.

"Thanks!" Carlos beamed as she dashed off suddenly, trying to be careful through the snow and ice which the kids only seemed to like while the adults were complaining about it. "Oh, I gotta go see Jane... Can't let her down..."

Two kids, a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail with blue-green eyes in an orange coat with earmuffs, and a bulky looking boy with spiked hair in a green sports jersey with dark blue jeans and red sneakers, wearing a hat and scarf, smiled as they made a snowman together before Carlos ran right through it.

"HEY!" The boy glared at him. "I'm gonna pound you for that!"

"Sorry, I can't stop, I gotta see my dream girl!" Carlos called back as he kept running as he simply continued on his way to the orphanage.

Everyone else decided to wait for him back home. Carlos kept running before yelping as he tripped before sliding across the snow.

* * *

Jane was shown to be with her very dear and best friend in the world, Wendy Darling. "I do hope Carlos comes over soon," she then said with a small smile. "And I hope you and your family have a great Christmas."

"I know we will," Wendy smiled back. "We always have the best Christmases ever."

"Ja-a-a-a-a-ane! Look o-o-o-o-o-out!" Carlos cried out as he suddenly slid over, but didn't ambush the girls and groaned as he slid over in front of his feet. "...Hi, girls."

Wendy giggled as she cupped her mouth.

"Hi, Carlos," Jane smiled before giving him her hand and helped him up to his feet. "Carlos, I think if you wanna go sled riding, you should use a sled first."

"Yeah, I gathered..." Carlos replied as he was now upright. "I figured I could visit you and hang out until we're ready to go."

"Oh, how sweet," Jane beamed. "Isn't that sweet, Wendy?"

"Very sweet," Wendy smiled. "Jane, you're so lucky to have a thoughtful boyfriend. I'd love to have a boyfriend~"

"Heh... I'm sure you will someday, Wendy." Carlos smiled back politely.

"Thanks, Carlos." Wendy beamed at the sentiment.

They soon came inside of the orphanage to visit the kids there as a tree was put up in the center of the main foyer with decorations all around and the kids running around in excitement of the upcoming holiday.

"Do you have the star, Izzy?" asked Jake as he and his friends gathered around.

"Yay-hey, yes way!" Izzy declared as she brought out a little yellow paper star to put onto the tree.

"Careful up there!" Cubby warned.

"It's okay, I got it!" Izzy smiled as she made her way up there.

Jane, Carlos, and Wendy were on their way inside, smiling warmly.

Izzy stuck her tongue out as she soon put the star on top. "Got it!" she then beamed.

"Oh, that looks perfect, you guys." Jane smiled warmly at the young ones.

"Thanks, Jane!" The trio replied. "Hi, Carlos! Hi, Wendy! Merry Christmas!"

"Aw, you're so sweet~" Jane beamed.

"Merry Christmas to you too, kids." Wendy smiled warmly.

"I just came by to say hello real quick and I won't be here for the next while until after Christmas." Carlos told Jake, Izzy, and Cubby.

"Aww... But why?" The trio pouted a bit.

"I'm gonna travel outside of town to celebrate my first real family Christmas with my new family," Carlos replied. "But don't worry. I'll be back again someday very soon, I promise."

"And you'll help us fight the pirates?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Aye-Aye, Captain Jake," Carlos smiled as he saluted the boy he was closest to. "We'll swab the deck with 'em and make 'em walk the plank to the hungry crocodiles too!"

"Ohhh, yeah!" Jake laughed. "Well, we can't wait until then!"

"Skully says he'll miss you too!" Cubby replied, clutching a small plushie that looked like a green parrot.

"Aww..." Carlos smiled as he patted the green parrot's head. "I'll miss you too, Skully, but don't worry. I won't be gone forever."

The three kids hugged Carlos good and tight as he smiled warmly down at them.

"You guys have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year," Carlos beamed. "Be good now."

"We will!" The three kids smiled innocently.

"Such good little tykes, aren't they?" Carlos asked the fourth wall with an endeared smile before chuckling. After that, Carlos left and headed back home to rejoin his siblings.

The kids told Carlos goodbye and wished him a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Jane and Wendy smiled and waved as they stayed at the orphanage a bit longer before they would go back home themselves.

"Such a sweet boy." Wendy smiled at her best friend.

"Indeed." Jane smiled back and nodded in agreement.

A brown dog nearby tugged on a small bell.

"Oh? Merry Christmas to you too, Bucky!" Wendy replied with a smile.

* * *

As Carlos made it back to the house, he saw LJ asleep in the armchair, with David in his lap, playing with the TV remote. "Where is everyone?" he then asked.

"Getting ready for the trip," Jay said as he walked by, slapping him on the back suddenly. "You should too. I mean, assuming you and Jane said goodbye already." he then smirked.

"Yeah, we did," Carlos smirked back. "I assume it went as well as you and Lonnie saying goodbye to each other."

"Uh... Yeah..." Jay glanced away bashfully.

"Great! So it all worked out for everyone." replied Lionel as he came inside.

"Yeah, it did, Mr. Molt-I mean, Dad," Carlos nodded before beaming a bit. "Feels good to say that word~"

"You never knew your father, huh?" Felicity remarked.

"I've never met him, I've never seen him, I don't know anything about my dad," Carlos shrugged. "Though now I have two that are looking out for me."

"Don't you forget it." Cherry nodded.

"Okay, so is everyone finished with their extra business?" asked Lionel. "And be sure to use the restroom beforehand. It's a pretty long drive."

"We are!" Most of the others replied.

"This is your last chance," Cherry reminded. "Evie, I'm afraid video chatting with Brock will have to wait as soon as we hit the road."

"Aww... But why?" Evie pouted.

"Sorry, Princess Blueberry, but there's no WiFi on the road," Cherry said before whispering. "Plus you already talked to him before, during, and after school."

"I'll miss him and he misses me." Evie kept her pout.

"I know, but you can talk to him later," Cherry reassured. "Spend Christmas with your new family. I'm sure he wants to do the same with his own family."

"...Yeah, okay." Evie said softly.

"Even if he's still working on reestablishing terms with his family," said LJ as he yawned. "Told us he was gonna spend his Christmas with Ash and Emi this year."

"I'm just gonna miss him so much." Evie pouted.

"We know you will, but you'll both see each other again soon," Cherry coaxed. "Now, are you all packed up?"

"Yes, ma'am," Evie nodded. "I packed all of the appropriate outfits and make-up."

"...Good," Cherry replied, though hesitated slightly since she knew Evie would probably overpack. "We're all set to go then."

"Okay, everybody into the car!" Thor called up the stairs.

Everyone soon dashed off to go where they needed to go right in the car.

"All right, if we hurry now, we can make it before sundown," Cherry said as she checked her watch. "Though it IS winter, so night fall's usually at 5:00, so... Maybe not."

"Either way, at least we'll make it," Lionel replied as he climbed in. "Now let's go!"

* * *

And on that, the doors were closed and locked as they drove off away from home to celebrate Christmas and their vacation together for the wonderful holiday.

Jay glanced out the window as they passed by the cemetery. He could see some people going over there to wish a Merry Christmas to their deceased loved ones before he stared at the ground with a grave sigh. "Merry Christmas, Mother." he whispered to himself as they began to leave town and head on down to Duckburg.

David reached over and patted him on his shoulder as they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

The family continued driving for awhile as Christmas songs played on the radio. The kids were mostly asleep in the back as the ride over to Duckburg was indeed a rather long one.

"Are we there yet?" Carlos asked with a yawn.

"Not yet." Thor replied.

"Soon." Cherry added.

"How soon?" Zofia asked.

"Sooner than you think." Cherry reassured.

Eventually, the car passed by a sign labeled "Welcome to Duckburg".

"Well, we're in Duckburg," said Lionel. "I do believe we'll be crashing at Donald's new place?"

"I think so, yeah." Thor nodded.

"Whoa... Check this out..." Mal said as she looked out the window.

As it was very dark outside, there were many colorful lights and decorations out in the neighborhood which were all lovely to see. Dancing snowmen, waving gingerbread men, colorful lights of red, blue, white, green, and more colors, with tree stars shining brightly as the moon in the dark and twinkling sky.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, Everywhere you go~," A voice soon started to sing as they traveled further into Duckburg. "Take a look at the five and ten, it's glistening once again, With candy canes and silver lanes that glow~"

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas~" Mal smiled.

"Toys in every store~" Evie and Jay cooed to David and Elyse.

"But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be, On your own front door~" Carlos then concluded before chuckling.

"Man-oh-man, did they set up or what?" LJ remarked.

"Boy, I'll say." Zofia agreed as they spotted a certain rabbit using his ears to string up the Christmas lights on the house.

"Hey..." LJ said.

"Is that..." Zofia added.

The kids looked over to the rabbit and examined him up close. "OSWALD!" they then cheered.

"Well, I suppose you kids wanna go and say hi," Thor suggested with a small smile. "Probably a good idea."

LJ and Zofia got out and headed over to the rabbit. "Merry Chistmas, Oswald!" they cheered.

"Huh?" Oswald yelped as he fumbled the lights for a few seconds. "Oh! Merry Christmas, kids!"

"So this is the famous Oswald we heard about this summer." Cherry smirked.

"We've met him before, dear." Thor whispered as a reminder.

"Yes, Thor, I know, I'm just being social." Cherry glanced at him.

"Good to see you guys." Oswald smiled at the kids as they shared a group hug like an uncle with his favorite niece and nephew.

"Don't forget about us." Felicity smiled innocently as she stood by with Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"How could I forget you guys?" asked Oswald. "You were a massive help!"

"It's great to see you again, Oswald," Carlos smiled. "Getting in the festive spirit, I see."

"Of course!" Oswald smiled back. "I'm no Scrooge during this time of year!"

"Speaking of Scrooge, have you seen Donald around?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, is he home?" Evie added. "We'd love to say hello and join in on the Christmas celebration."

"Sure, he's in his room," Oswald replied. "Xandra and the others are on the first floor, decorating."

"Xandra's still here?" Jay smiled.

"Don't get too excited, Romeo." Mal smirked.

"I'm not," Jay defended. "I just missed her since we last came here over the summer."

The others chuckled a bit before Jay glared and stuck his tongue out at them.

"Mind if we come inside?" Felicity asked. "We'll try not to disturb you too much."

"Sure, c'mon in!" Oswald replied as he spun his ears like a propeller and flew indoors.

The kids laughed in excitement and soon ran on inside after Oswald.

* * *

Christmas music filled the air as they came to where the decorating was taking place. Xandra looked just as excited to be in the holiday spirit as everyone else. Cherry, Lionel, and Thor slowly followed after the kids, holding onto David and Elyse as they came to join them inside.

Ari played a trumpet rendition of "O' Tannenbaum", while José and Panchito were helping Xandra decorate the tree.

"Ah, Christmas," smiled the green parrot. "It's just such a wonderful time of the year!"

"I know, right?" Panchito added. "It just makes me so giddy!"

"I'm pretty excited myself," Xandra beamed at the two. "The decorations, the gifts, and the good feeling overall."

"Not to mention spending it with friends and family." Zofia said as she stepped over.

"You said it!" Xandra smiled before doing a double-take. "...Wait. Zofia?"

"Not just her!" LJ smiled back as he and the others join in.

"Oh... Oh, wow! You're all here," Xandra beamed in excitement before they all rushed in, sharing a loving group hug together. "I know it was only about two seasons ago, but I feel like I haven't seen you guys in so long."

"And look who we brought!" Lionel called as he and Thor held up David and Elyse.

David and Elyse both giggled a bit.

"It's the ciiiiircle of liiiife~" A music box soon sang as Thor arrived, having the babies basking in the light like a great musical production.

"Our little cubs," Thor introduced. "David and Elyse."

Xandra, Jose, and Panchito looked over to meet the newest additions to the Moltenschwartz family. The girl mostly looked like Cherry, but had some hints of Thor in her too and the boy mostly looked like Cherry and Lionel physically. Elyse had Thor's dark hair and David had Lionel's lighter hair.

"Oh... Hello, there," Xandra said as she approached the babies. "You can call me 'Auntie Xandra' if you want."

Both babies babbled and giggled in response.

"Where's Donald?" Mal asked as she looked around.

"I hope he's not being a humbug on Christmas." Evie added.

"He's up in his room," Xandra replied. "Said he wanted to spend the evening by himself."

"Tired, huh?" Cherry guessed. "I can understand that."

"Yeah, Christmas can be hectic sometimes," Thor added. "It can make you tired sometimes."

"I could never tire of Christmas," Felicity beamed. "I think it's the best time of the year."

"I'm glad you think that, Flick, but you'll see," Cherry replied. "Age can do strange things to you especially with things you once loved as a child."

"Who cares?" Donald grumbled as he came down. "It's all just commercialized."

"Merry Christmas, Donald!" The others called to him.

"Yeah! Yeah! Christmas! Great!" Donald rolled his eyes a bit.

"Hmph... Someone's being a real Scrooge McDuck." Mal commented with her hands on her hips.

"No... I think that's someone else." Evie said, a bit cluelessly to her best friend.

Mal rolled her eyes and face-palmed a bit.

"Donald, mi amigo!" José beamed. "Would you care to join in our holiday traditions?"

"Why bother?" Donald scoffed. "Everyone yaks about how Christmas is about peace on Earth and goodwill towards man, but it's just about blowing money on presents, going to see some stupid winter displays, and for what? Nothing! Maybe some people just _want_ to spend their holidays at home! Is THAT so much to ask?!"

David and Elyse flinched at Donald's temper before they broke down crying, making Thor try to soothe and comfort them as best as he could.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Donald, but take it easy, okay?" Evie suggested softly.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all the same..." Donald rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Not to mention being in crowded Malls all day long with loud singing carols and dealing with whiny and demanding brats who claim to be good all year just to impress Santa Claus."

Two figures peeked out from the windows outside before sneaking around the house without being seen.

"It's probably loud and crazy for you, but not everybody gets that lucky on Christmas, ya know?" Felicity remarked softly.

"Well, I just wanna stay out of it as much as I can." Donald replied as he got some water.

"I guess he's just not used to spending Christmas with his friends." LJ replied as he tried to calm down David with his elephant impressions.

David looked over and soon slowly settled down, endeared by his big brother.

"Sorry, Donald, we'll try to keep it down." Xandra then said.

"Thanks, Xan." Donald nodded as he walked off.

"Just as long as we can hang around here," Cherry said as she gave Elyse her Vampirina doll. "That's okay, right, Donald?"

Donald looked back with a smile. "...Sure, guys. After all, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." he replied before he walked up the stairs.

The others smiled warmly as they spent their time together, getting settled with The Four Caballeros. Evie soon took out her tablet and was trying to get a connection to video chat.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" Felicity asked.

"Hey, it might be lunchtime over there," Evie shrugged in defense. "I'll just say hi and that'll be it."

"I just hope Doug didn't take it too hard when you couldn't work it out together." Felicity then said.

"Oh, no, we're on good terms," Evie shook her head with a small smile. "We're going to be friends. Where do you think I go sometimes during lunchtime at school? I'm playing that Dungeon Dragons game with him and the guys."

"Well, that sounds great!" LJ replied as he played with David. "Maybe you could show me how to do it sometime."

"Sure, if you want." Evie smiled and nodded as she went to a safe spot with her tablet to video chat with Brock if she could.

"I'd like that." LJ nodded eagerly and hopefully from the excitement.

Donald soon got himself his glass of water, trying to relax while everyone else outside was eagerly celebrating the upcoming winter holiday.

"I hope Ortensia can make it soon." Oswald said.

"Oh, Oswald, do you have a sister?" Felicity asked.

"Actually, no, she's a very good friend of mine." Oswald explained.

"Ooh~..." Jay and Carlos smirked, feeling that Ortensia was more than just a friend.

"Knock it off, you two," Oswald rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Besides, how exactly are things going with those girls you liked?"

Jay and Carlos both blushed sheepishly.

"Well, I'm having a great time with Lonnie," Jay chuckled a bit. "She beats me pretty good down at football practice though. She also has a big brother and big sister who seem to like me alright and I might meet her uncles sometime soon."

"Good. Good..." Oswald nodded. "And you, Carlos?"

"Jane and I hang out almost every day after school with her friend Wendy at the orphanage," Carlos informed. "I have a real good bond with these three kids, Cubby, Izzy, and Jake, especially Jake. They really helped me feel like a big brother before David and Elyse came around."

"It's so cute, the two of them~" Jay chuckled.

"Kinda like you and your tackle buddy?" Carlos smirked.

"Pfft..." Jay snorted and blushed. "Yeah... I think me and Lonnie are gonna be just fine."

"Nice to know." Oswald replied.

Evie was soon chatting with Brock in the background.

"As you can tell, Evie's doing fine too." Ben then said.

"Right, right, and how about you?" Oswald nodded before asking. "Wasn't there a boy YOU liked?"

Mal soon blushed nervously from the question.

"Now, what was his name?" Oswald pondered as he scratched his head with one of his ears. "Mitchell? Robby? Maurice?"

"Ben~" Felicity smirked as she pitched in quickly.

"That was it! Ben!" Oswald then said. "Apparently he's the most popular boy in your school?"

"...Yeah, Ben's popular," Mal admitted to that, but not her crush on the goody-good boy in school while she was a bit of a rebel girl. "He's Class President, he's the lead quarterback for the football team, everybody wants to be his friend..."

"Sounds like a swell person." Oswald commented.

"Yeah... He's kinda cool... I guess..." Mal smiled bashfully.

Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Felicity just giggled towards Mal as she stepped backwards bashfully.

"...So Xandra, is this your first Christmas ever or what?" Mal then asked the goddess, hoping to divert the attention away from her a little bit.

"Well, it's the first modern-day Christmas I've ever had," Xandra replied. "And it's pretty fun. I'm just a little worried about Donald."

"Yeah, I can understand that," Felicity said softly as she stared down at the floor before looking back up. "I understand that he wants a break to relax from Christmas, but... I feel like we should cheer him up."

"Well, if you think you can, then count me in." replied Xandra.

"Me too," Jose nodded.

"Me three!" Panchito added.

"And same for me." Oswald declared.

The others smiled as that sounded very great so far.

"All right, now we need a plan." Felicity then said hopefully to the others.

"Well, Mickey told me that there's gonna be this ice-skating display tonight," explained Oswald. "In order to kick off the holiday season, he and Minnie are gonna go there and check it out. Maybe we could bring him along?"

"Hmm... I suppose that'll be all right," Mal replied. "As long as it's not too much."

"He can just sit and watch it," Oswald reassured. "I'm sure nothing too hectic will happen."

"Ice-skating... Sounds like Audrey's special show already," Mal smirked. "So glad we're out of town... Too bad we'll miss it."

"So ice-skating?" Oswald asked.

The others soon nodded and agreed with the idea of going out to see Mickey and Minnie for the ice-skating display.

"All right, it's settled," Felicity smiled. "We'll unpack our things, then we'll get ready to go to that tonight."

The group decided on it and headed up to the spare rooms to put away their things. Thor, Lionel, and Cherry sighed together before collapsing on the couch, trying to relax a bit.

"Looks like you three had an exhausting trip." Xandra remarked.

"Yeah, but we'll be good in a minute," Cherry replied. "We just need our second wind."

"At least the kids aren't fussy all together, even though Jay and Carlos get competitive most of the time," Thor added. "They're pretty good kids though, they were just born on the wrong and bad side of town before they befriended Flick."

"Yeah," Lionel added. "Just needed a little guidance and positive adult role models!"

"They've also improved a little in school with special tutoring and how to act around other people, like the richer kids," Cherry replied. "Especially with my old college friend's son who Malissa seems to really like."

"Oh, yeah," Thor chuckled. "Mal's really into that Ben boy."

"Well, you have a few bugs to work out, but you can manage something I'm sure." Xandra nodded.

"Hopefully." Lionel and Thor smiled.

"I sure hope so," Cherry added. "I love those four very much like my own and goodness knows they could use better older influences after we won them in that court case in Boston."

"I know," Xandra replied. "From what little we saw of them, their parents didn't exactly seem like great people."

"I'm still iffy about Hades though." Cherry remarked.

"Now _he_ was a handful," Xandra rolled her eyes. "Though I guess he wasn't as bad as I thought he'd be, especially with that name."

"He still sends Mal postcards and calls on the phone at least once a week whenever he can, but I'll be happy if Mal is happy," Cherry agreed. "I think he's a bit of a better father than Mal's mother was at being a mother anyway."

"Even if he _was_ trying to sabotage our good time with Mal at first." Thor added.

"Yeah, even then." Cherry nodded to him next.

* * *

Eventually, the kids were all ready to go.

"You guys all set?" Cherry asked.

The kids all answered her to show that they were ready to go.

"All right then," Cherry nodded. "Let's hit the road again and check out this ice show."

"Speaking of which, are we going to meet Ortenisa there?" Thor then asked Oswald. "I wanna meet this girl~"

"She'll be there," Oswald replied. "She's just gonna carpool with Mickey and Minnie."

José strummed his guitar as he, Xandra, and Panchito joined the others downstairs. "We are ready to go!" he declared.

"Let's go then, boys!" Mal laughed, looking really in the spirit with José and Panchito.

"Evie? We're leaving!" Cherry called out.

"Okay!" Evie called back before smiling at the screen. "Ooh, Brocky, I gotta go. I hope you're having fun, but not TOO much fun without me~"

"Who, me? Never!" Brock replied. "Lemme know how that ice-skating thing went after you get back!"

"Sure thing!" Evie beamed. "Talk to you soon~"

"Talk to you soon," Brock smiled. "Miss you already."

Evie giggled before signing off and came into the car to meet up with the others and they soon drove off to go and meet Mickey and Minnie Mouse themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, at the ice skating rink, the mouse couple were together, waiting as Minnie wore a long-sleeved dark blue ice skating dress. "What beautiful skaters." she then said to her boyfriend.

"Ah, Minnie, you're not nervous, are you?" Mickey smiled calmly.

"A little," Minnie admitted bashfully. "...Does it show?" she then asked.

"Ah, no. You're gonna be great," Mickey reassured. "And I can't wait until Oswald and the others come here to see you in action."

"He's right," Ortensia told Minnie. "You got nothing to worry about."

As the skaters continued to twirl, Minnie tried to memorize their movements. "Spin, spin, and then... OH!" she exclaimed as she saw a duck approaching. "It's Daisy!"

A certain duck, though thankfully not Donald himself, was hauling a big yellow present on the ice and he followed Daisy.

"Come on, Gladstone!" Daisy called out, wearing a pink sleeveless top with a tiara and wings for her outfit. "Hurry up before the ice melts!

"Looks like she's got something big planned for her routine." Mickey remarked.

Gladstone continued to walk before yelping as he slipped on the ice. "Whoa!"

"Careful, Gladstone!" Daisy warned him.

Gladstone merely grunted as he continued to haul the big yellow present on the ice.

"Props go there," Daisy began to direct before gasping as she saw two familiar mice and rushed on over. "Minnie!" she then stepped on the rope, causing Gladstone to fall on the ice and came in front of Mickey and Ortensia to show off her new outfit. "What do you think? I made it myself!"

"Oh, Daisy, it's perfect!" Minnie giggled as Ortensia glared from behind with her hands on her hips.

"Well, break a leg." Daisy then said before skating off.

"Oh! Uh..." Minnie blinked as that made her nervous.

"Theater talk, honey. Good luck!" Daisy explained as she skated back over before skating off again.

"You too, Daisy!" Minnie chuckled to that, waving at her friend.

"Better get ready!" Mickey told Minnie as he pulled her off-screen.

"Let's give these contestants a big hand!" the announcer called out as the family's car pulled up to the ice rink. "Now, let's give a big welcome to our hometown darling..."

"That's _ME_!" Daisy and Minnie exclaimed to their boyfriends at the same time.

"In her debut skating performance," The announcer continued. "Sure to be a show-stopper... Ladies and gentlemen... Miss Minnie Mouse!"

"Looks like we're just in time." Mal said as she looked out her window before they left the car.

Both Minnie and Daisy skated out into the ice, but the spotlight followed Minnie and she had her partners join her who were alligators. The audience cheered for Minnie before Daisy realized what was going on.

"Huh?" Daisy blinked once she looked over, a bit wide-eyed.

"Look at Daisy!" Cherry called from the crowd, laughing as she and her family came to check out the show.

Daisy soon skated off with a nervous chuckle and came beside Gladstone.

"I don't think anybody no--" Gladstone began to tell her only to get his bill clamped shut. "Uh, uh..."

"Oswald!" Mickey smiled before he hugged the rabbit in excitement.

"Mickey!" Oswald smiled back in the hug with the mouse.

"Ozzy!" Ortensia beamed as she hugged the rabbit.

"Ortensia!" Oswald smiled. "Hope you don't mind, but I brought a few friends along."

"Oh? Let's see who we got here." Ortensia smiled back as she looked over.

"So this is Ortensia," Thor greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Ortensia smiled. "Ozzy has told me pretty neat things about your children."

"Oh, really?" Thor smiled back. "How nice of Ozzy."

Oswald looked sheepish and bashful, but smiled all around.

"We've heard ourselves that Ozzy has shared an adventurous summer with the kids." Thor then said as he stood with Lionel and Cherry.

"Yes, yes," Ortensia nodded before looking to David and Elyse. "I don't think I know these two though."

"They're relatively new," Cherry replied. "I think these two will be the last in the family though before we end up like that reality show with 11 kids set in Royal Woods."

"Yeah, counting these two and the kids we adopted, nine is just fine!" Lionel nodded as he and the others went to sit on the bleachers.

"I'm not sure if I could handle that many kids." Ortensia chuckled.

"I had my hands full once my relatives come to visit in the summer, especially my nephews or Minnie's nieces." Mickey chuckled.

"It's a tough job to be a parent, but some people gotta do it," Cherry replied. "I just hope the Core Four behave themselves tonight, especially for Santa~"

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos glanced at each other at the mention of Santa before shrugging and watching the ice down below.

* * *

"Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ahh, ahh, ahh, ah, ahh, ahhhh, ding, dong, ding, dong, ahhhhh, ah, ah~" The choir began to sing as Minnie started skating.

The alligators soon surrounded Minnie and lifted her up off of the ice as she smiled and rang a tiny bell in her hand before spinning with her as her spotlight shined down and snowflakes flurried on top of her. Minnie smiled as she was set back down on the ground and she soon skated all around, smiling at the audience that watched her before skating right past Daisy and Gladstone.

"Fantastic!" The announcer laughed merrily.

"DO SOMETHING!" Daisy glared at Gladstone as she was bitten by the old green-eyed monster.

"Uh, but Daisy, it's not your time to shine," Gladstone told his girlfriend. "Surely you understand that. This is Minnie's big moment, not yours--"

"I said _DO_ SOMETHING!" Daisy snapped.

Gladstone then grinned nervously and rang the bell in his hand with a shrug. Daisy glowered before swiping the bell as she seethed at the sight of Minnie before smirking wickedly as she suddenly had an idea.

As Minnie glided across the ice, the choir rang their bells as they sang, with Mickey and the others watching, but unfortunately, Daisy was hanging onto the tail-end of one of the alligators, and she wasn't about to share the spotlight.

"Uh-oh..." Mickey winced.

"Is Daisy seriously about to pull an Audrey?" Mal commented in a dry tone of voice.

Daisy soon held onto the alligator's tail before she let go, skating through the ice, then hopped in the air as a green spotlight shined down on her and she spread her legs out while in the air. The audience soon watched the female duck, looking impressed so far.

"Looks like it to me." Evie nodded in agreement with Mal.

Daisy then landed and smiled at the adoring audience.

Minnie and the alligators soon stopped in confusion before she faced them. "Keep going!" she then told them before they continued to skate on the ice and posed together with gleaming smiles.

"Ooh!" Daisy smirked as she skated, passing Minnie as the green spotlight continued to follow her.

"Don't let her get to you, Minnie!" Felicity soon called out to the female mouse.

Her words fell on deaf ears, as Minnie glowered at Daisy, who had managed to hog all of the attention for herself while skating across the ice. "Let's hit it!" she told the alligators, who immediately stood at attention. This got the spotlight guy's attention, so he turned back to face Minnie and the alligators, while switching it to a magenta spotlight.

Daisy, surprised that she wasn't the star anymore, looked up to see Minnie skate past the gators, flashing her a cheeky grin, before skating behind them, as they each opened their mouths.

Minnie then skated right back towards the alligators, jumping over all of their open mouths, and skidding to a stop in front of Daisy, who was covered in snow, looking like a snowman, before Minnie stuck a carrot on her for the nose. "Quack. Quack~" she remarked, looking very smug as she skated away, leaving Daisy pissed.

The kids chuckled a bit at what happened to Daisy as that looked like it was well-deserved. Daisy narrowed her eyes as she spit out the carrot before she suddenly whistled for a cue. The golden box soon shook open before out came several hippos in ballerina tutus. One hippo particularly stood out as she was purple and had a red ribbon on her head and waved over to a male blue hippo who waved back at her as she skated with the other hippo ballerinas.

Minnie gasped at the hippos before glaring at Daisy with a firm pout. "Hmph!"

"Squeak, Squeak~" Daisy taunted Minnie while skating with her group. 

Sleigh bells soon rang all around while Daisy skated between the dancing hippos and soon hopped up and landed in the feet of one that was flat on her back on the ice.

"Huh?" The others blinked as they saw what Daisy did then.

The hippos soon stood up and spread their legs out all standing in a line together.

"LAUNCH!" Daisy told the hippo carrying her and was soon shot in the air before landing on the ice and she soon sped between the hippos' legs as they soon began to fall to the ice and piled together as she skated through before she would get herself squashed... No matter how much others like Mal wanted that to happen. However, Daisy made it to the end and the final hippo at the end soon grabbed her foot as she balanced on one leg out in front of an angry Minnie. "Now that is style." she then bragged.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Minnie rolled up her sleeves.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" she shouted angrily as she approached Daisy.

"HOW COULD _YOU_ DO THIS TO _ME_?!" Daisy snapped.

"Bell-head!"

"Flower-bottom!"

"Hippo-hogger!"

"Gator skater!"

"Prima donna!"

"Goody-goody!"

"Copy cat!"

"Dirty rat!"

"Oh, boy... It's getting ugly down there." Oswald shuddered.

The alligators and hippos soon skated, grabbing onto Minnie and Daisy before spinning around in the middle of the ice.

"Lemme at her! Ooh... You're just jealous!" Minnie pouted to Daisy.

"Let go of me!" Daisy complained.

They all then began to spin around faster and faster. One of the alligators then flew onto a string of bells, spinning around.

Gladstone was soon hit by the bell and fell into the snow as the boys snickered slightly as that was a bit of an unlucky break for old Gladstone Gander.

One of the hippos soon flew away, ripping another hippo's tutu off.

The hippo then landed on the ice, breaking a piece off. Minnie and Daisy then started spinning the rest of the hippos and alligators off of them.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" Minnie and Daisy soon cried out before letting go.

"Give up?" Daisy challenged.

"Never!" Minnie glared.

The family soon gasped with Oswald, Mickey, and Ortensia as the audience lightly groaned.

"Touch your toes, girls!" Daisy soon told her dancers.

The hippos then tried to touch their toes, but they ripped their tutus. Daisy then skated right off the piece of the ice and over all of the hippos before making a perfect landing as the choir sang for her and most of the audience cheered for her.

"Push them up!" Minnie then told her alligator dancers.

The alligators soon pushed the hippos up just as Minnie blindfolded herself with her bow.

"Is she crazy?!" Thor cried out.

" _This_ , I gotta see." Cherry smirked.

* * *

Minnie backed up, before she started skating forward, then shot into the air. She did a few poses, but as she came down, she landed on one of the bells, and began to slide out of control.

"Careful, Minnie!" Felicity called out.

"She's out of control!" Evie panicked.

"Zows!" Zofia exclaimed in terror.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Minnie yelped as she spun out of control as the choir continued to sing dramatically.

Mickey gasped, deeply concerned for his girlfriend.

"Whoa, whoa!" Minnie cried out before she soon fell on the ice away from the spotlight.

"Ooh!" The kids cringed and winced as that had to hurt.

The choir bowed their heads in sorrow for Minnie and even Daisy began to look guilty and worried. Everything suddenly stopped as Minnie had fallen and it was very concerning of what would happen next. Minnie soon got up on her hands and knees before she started to break down crying.

Surprisingly, Daisy suddenly rushed over to her best friend and got on her knees. "Are you okay?" she then asked.

"I think so." Minnie sniffled.

"What was I thinking?" Daisy frowned as she slid off her tiara, looking and feeling ashamed of herself.

"What were _we_ thinking?" Minnie replied as she realized how foolish they were both acting.

"I'm sorry." Daisy soon said softly as she held out her hand to help her friend back up on her feet.

"Whatya know? Daisy Duck apologized." Mal remarked sourly.

"It's a winter miracle." Donald scoffed.

"Friends?" Daisy asked.

Minnie reached down and put the tiara on Daisy's head. " _Best_ friends." she replied.

"I feel like it won't last though." Mal rolled her emerald eyes.

"Just let the moment pass and enjoy it." Ortensia advised.

"Finale?" Minnie soon asked Daisy.

" _Grand_ finale!" Daisy nodded before they then hugged each other.

The spotlight man then shined the spotlight down on the ice as purple ribbons were waving across the ice rink as Minnie and Daisy skated under it. The two then waved their ribbons together as the choir sang for them and the hippos and alligators leapt out of the big yellow present together. Then suddenly, Minnie and Daisy came out in white skating dresses, coming out on top of the present together. The audience cheered for the duo and they twirled their ribbons, spelling out "Peace on Earth" as the choir sang.

"Merry Christmas." Daisy and Minnie smiled at each other before hugging each other, ending the show.

Everyone soon applauded the show and it was nice that Daisy and Minnie made up, but they felt like it wouldn't last long, especially the kids since they knew how Daisy could be sometimes.

* * *

"I give her another day before she goes back to her old rotten self." LJ remarked.

David babbled in agreement and stuck his tongue out. Elyse looked up as she stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"I'll give her 11 minutes." Donald snarked to LJ with a small smirk.

"Ah, you're right; seems like a WAY easier wager." LJ shrugged as he patted Elyse.

Donald chuckled in response.

"How was that?" Minnie smiled as she skated up to Ortensia and Oswald.

"You were great, Minnie," Oswald smiled. "And though they're a bit frightening looking, the alligators were such an interesting touch and feafure."

"Thanks," Minnie replied. "They're great at lifting!"

"It was really something else." Cherry nodded.

"Daisy's hippos were interesting and graceful too," Thor added before pouting. "I could never do that and I'm probably half their size."

"Don't sell yourself short," Minnie coaxed. "I'm sure you're very graceful in your own way."

"Thanks, Minnie." Thor smiled bashfully.

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "You've always been pretty graceful."

"Hm~" Thor beamed and blushed.

There was soon a hot cocoa stand shown.

Carlos noticed that before looking over to the adults. "Can we get some hot cocoa?" he then asked hopefully with his hands together. "Please?"

"Sure you can, Cinnamon Swirl," Cherry allowed as she brought out money for the kids to share. "Spend your money wisely."

"All right!" Carlos cheered as he dashed off for the hot cocoa first.

"That boy sure loves his chocolate." Cherry chuckled.

"Well, he's only had it two times in his life." shrugged Lionel.

"Yes, I remember." Cherry nodded.

The kids soon got in line to have some hot cocoa.

"You want some hot cocoa too?" Felicity asked LJ and Zofia.

"Sure!" LJ replied.

"We brought our own money if that's necessary." Zofia added.

"Kimberly gives me a cut of every profit she makes from her Honeybee Scout taffy sales!" LJ grinned.

"Aw, how sweet~" Evie gushed. "She sounds like a real princess in your own little fairy tale~"

"I guess you could say that!" LJ smiled.

The hot cocoa vendor looked over before his eyes widened.

"Seven hot cocoas, my good man." Jay said to the vendor.

"Very well," The vendor replied. "Erm... Are you _all_ together?"

The group nodded and agreed that they were all together.

"Some of us will be paying separately though." Felicity then added.

"...Alrighty then!" The cocoa vendor shrugged as he went back to filling the cups. "Will that be with, or without, marshmallows & whipped cream?"

Everyone answered their preferences.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! One at a time! One at a time!" The cocoa vendor told them.

"Sorry, sir." The kids replied sheepishly before they took their time.

"Aw, great! Not only do I gotta be in a line, I gotta be behind a line with a bunch of kids," A tiny goat complained as he stood in line, looking very grumpy at his situation. "They better not hog all of the good stuff."

"I'm sorry, what's that?" Mal glared as she turned around. "What's that, sir?"

"Mal, let it go..." Felicity advised as she grabbed the purple-haired girl's arm. "You don't have to start a fight with that guy."

"Yeah, yeah, respect your elders, ya little brats," The goat man glared. "I swear, kids were a lot better back in 1937 than they are today. Stay in school or else you'll end up on the pole."

"...Not funny." Mal glowered, trying to hold her temper.

"It's not worth it, Sis," LJ advised. "He's just trying to get you angry."

"Yeah, he's trying to get your goat." Evie added.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" The goat scoffed. "What are you even supposed to be, a wannabe princess with that tiara of yours?"

Evie narrowed her eyes before she turned around with the others.

"If he doesn't shut up, I might unleash my inner dragon." Mal snarled.

"Just relax and do what Uncle Thor told you what to do whenever you got too upset." Zofia advised.

Mal nodded before squeezing her eyes shut, firmly counting to 10 before slowly down and calming down slowly.

"What's up his butt anyway?" Carlos huffed as they went to wait for their hot cocoa orders.

"Yeah! What a gabby goat." Jay added.

"More like a bitter old buzzard with that kinda attitude," LJ remarked. "Just cuz you're older doesn't exclude you from common courtesy!"

The goat grumbled and crossed his arms as he waited his turn before stepping up to take his order.

"It'll take a while since there's a lot of you." The hot cocoa vendor advised.

"That's okay, we'll be patient," Mal nodded. "You should see the pizza orders down at Facilier's Arcade."

"Yeah... _That_ takes forever," Evie rolled her eyes before smirking. "You'd be better off ordering Fish & Chips from next door."

There was soon festive music playing.

"Uh, what's happening now?" Mal then asked.

"I think our friends are about to sing and turn this story into a musical." Evie replied.

"Of course..." Mal shrugged. "Even if songs are against the rules of certain story websites."'

"Yeah, but these stories seem to be allowed to get away with anything because of popularity," Felicity replied before winking to the readers with a grin. "Am I right, guys? No copyright law in the universe can stop PerkyGoth14 or Super Thunder Saiyan Turtle!"

" _Sonic_ Thunder Saiyan Turtle, but yeah! At least, we hope so!" LJ replied.

José and Panchito began to play some instruments together, such as a horn and a guitar. The kids began to bob along to the beat a little, enjoying it so far as Oswald soon started to skate with Ortensia.

"Look, kiddies, it's like when Big Bird skated with that one girl on Sesame Street." Cherry pointed out to David and Elyse.

The twins "oohed" as they watched Oswald and Ortensia skating together on the ice, including with the melody of the music, being reminiscent of a certain scene in the movie: _"Christmas Eve on Sesame Street"_.

"Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Próspero año y felicidad~," The rooster and parrot sang together merrily during the ice-skating montage. "Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Próspero año y felicidad, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, From the bottom of my heart, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, From the bottom of my heart~"

The kids swayed their heads to the music, enjoying the little montage.

"Sometimes Christmas gets lost in the holiday crush," A mysterious voice narrated over their montage. "It's, 'Buy this, get that, remember to rush', but Donald just wants peace and quiet this yule. Can he enjoy Christmas and not lose his cool?"

"...Huh?" Jay blinked in confusion.

"Ignore whatever it is, Jay, and just have fun." Mal told him.

Jay shrugged as he soon continued to enjoy the montage with the others until they would head back to the manor where they were over for the summertime. The two girls from before were shown before they were sneaking around again, giggling together.

elicity glanced over as she saw them, wondering about them before shrugging.

"We'll watch some Christmas movies in a bit," Cherry suggested. " _'The Santa Clause'_ , _'Deck the Halls'_ , _'Christmas with the Kranks'_ , _'National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'_... You know, the works."

"What about _Santa Paws_ or _The Legend of The Santa Buddies_ or whatever it's called?" Mal suggested with a smarmy smirk.

"Ah-ah... Already taken care of elsewhere," Cherry smirked back, tutting slightly. "Plus there's the classic _Arthur's Perfect Christmas_ if anyone's interested in something classic, timeless, and nostalgic."

"Can't argue with that, I suppose." said LJ.

"Yep..." Donald cracked his neck. "Sometimes it's better watching other people do that Christmas-y stuff instead of doing it in real-time."

"So would you be against a movie or two before we settle in for the night?" Cherry asked him.

"We do a movie night every Sunday night at the house," Carlos smiled. "I think it's a really nice way to wrap up the weekend before school and work, plus we usually have a special dinner before homework time and then we have snacks and huddle in front of the TV."

"All right..." Donald shrugged. "I suppose some movies couldn't hurt."

"Thank you, Donald," Cherry approved. "Speaking of which... How about _A Looney Tunes Christmas_?" she then grinned jokingly, taking out the DVD with Daffy Duck on the cover just to mess with him a little.

Donald rolled his eyes with a snort.

"I knew you'd love it." Cherry smirked.

"You have an interesting sense of humor, lady." Donald rolled his eyes.

"I've been told that, yes," Cherry nodded. "Now, if that's all there is over here, I think we should head back."

The kids soon came by as they sipped their hot cocoa after getting it, looking happy and content, especially Carlos as he loved chocolate the most out of all of them, mostly because he rarely had it back home before being adopted into the Moltenschwartz family.

"Alrighty then!" Panchito exclaimed as he, José, and Ari all came with him. "Let's head back, everybody!"

Everyone soon cheered as they rode back to the manor.

* * *

Once back inside, the kids continued to enjoy their hot cocoa while Cherry, Lionel, and Thor got the movies ready to go before they would get some sleep.

"So I can't say I've seen most of these movies." Xandra commented.

"Some are classics," Cherry said, taking out _"Home Alone"_ and _"Christmas Vacation"_. "Some are guilty pleasures," she then added, taking out _"Jingle All the Way"_ and _"Eight Crazy Nights"_. "And some are just really weird, dumb, yet beloved classics, but ya gotta laugh at the absurdity." she then concluded, taking out _"A Christmas Story"_.

" _Jingle All the Way_?" Xandra asked, checking out one of the DVDs.

"It's better than ' _Here Comes Steven Segal'_ , _Frosty the Van Damme'_ or _'The Stallone Who Stole Christmas'_." Cherry shrugged.

"You're right," Lionel replied. "Those _do_ sound pretty bad. Especially the alleged _Jingle All the Way_ sequel, which starred Larry the Cable Guy and had nothing to do with the original."

"I always viewed sequels that have new actors with just 2 slapped onto the original title as just a lazy cash grab and wannabe reboot, especially with that _Tooth Fairy_ sequel from the movie with The Rock as a Tooth Fairy hockey player or that _Mean Girls_ sequel." Cherry stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes as she nodded at him.

"Thanks for seeing my point," Lionel smiled. " _'Jingle'_ it is, then. Going with that!"

Thor took the DVD and put it into the DVD player. Everyone soon gathered around the TV.

"Donald! Hurry or you'll miss it!" Zofia called out.

"Alright, alright, I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Donald called back.

Zofia beamed as she sat comfortably with the family as they sat down to watch _Jingle All The Way_ before going to get some rest. Everyone had fun watching the movie, and riffing on it; eventually, it finished up, and they all headed off to their rooms to sleep. Evie kissed her tablet before she curled up to get some sleep with the others, smiling in excitement. Luckily, nothing happened while they were all just sleeping soundly and dreamt of lovely dreams with the anticipation of Christmas Day. Mal smiled in her sleep though as she dreamt about Ben despite denying to everyone else that she liked him, but they all knew there was something between them, especially when they bonded before David and Elyse were born, slowly becoming friends and maybe something more in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the group was getting bundled up for a snow day, while Donald was looking forward to spending the day inside, kicking back.

"All right, Donald, we're gonna get out of here for a bit," Cherry said to the duck. "We'll catch up with you later."

"Alright," Donald replied. "You all have fun and try not to get sick out there."

The others nodded and soon walked out the door. Donald nodded as he came to sit down and relax in front of the fire with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Maybe we could find something nice for you to ship over to Brock and the Ketchums." Thor smiled at Evie as they loaded up in the van.

"I should get him something nice," Evie blushed warmly. "What did you guys get each other when you were younger?"

"Well, one year I got Lionel a Christmas ornament that had turtles on it," Cherry replied. "They're one of his favorite things."

"She's right," Lionel beamed. "I still keep it to this day. As a thanks, I got her this book she'd been eyeing for a while."

Cherry smirked a bit, looking thankful and excited. Evie smiled thoughtfully, wondering what she could do as they soon rode away from the manor, leaving Donald to his personal, quiet day.

* * *

Of course, knowing Donald's usual stream of luck, it wasn't exactly going to stick for very long. Noticing that the cupboards were almost empty, he had to go out on a supply run. Although he had to fight his way through a horde of Christmas-prepping crowds, he managed to make it out with two full bags.

"Merry Christmas!" called a patron.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas." Donald replied before he took off into the street.

The patron frowned a little as Donald didn't sound very sincere, but let him run along.

"...Say!" Donald smiled once he saw something rather interesting.

There was a poster advertising for Happy Time Cocoa and a cup looked really good, especially right about now to relax with.

"Hot chocolate... My bus..." Donald smiled, looking content about that before doing a double-take after hearing a horn. "MY BUS?! Uh-oh!"

The local bus was shown to be driving away without him down the snowy streets after leaving a gas station.

"Wait for me!" Donald cried out, running through the snow, and ended up in a snowy tree before coming out just as a woman plowed snow all over the place, accidentally getting him in the snowplow pile. "NO! WAIT!"

This was going to be very difficult, especially with the hammering of the song "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" which proved to be a very annoying song, especially with a Salvation Army Santa grabbing Donald, trying to get him to donate and sing along.

Luckily, Donald had some money to donate. "M-Merry Christmas." he then told the Santa before dashing through the snow away from his side.

Even a Barbershop Quartet ended up singing the song as Donald rushed through their caroling, coming out with a new hairstyle before he continued to run after his bus. A traffic cop soon stopped Donald from crossing the street as an old woman and her cat passed by first before he could and he was soon running and slipping across the snow and it looked like the bus was about to run him over. The bus luckily drove over him and his bags, but the exhaust pipe burst, smoldering everything in black, smoky ash, and it seemed more annoying and painful as a group of police officers were playing in a band and singing the same old song to add even more insult to injury. No pun intended.

* * *

Angrily, Donald stomped home, back to the mansion, where Ari was asleep in a chair in the living room. So Donald made himself a cup of cocoa and settled into his own chair.

"And to wrap up tonight's forecast, it's going to be a crisp 18°," A voice said on the radio. "Now back to our program."

There was then a very fast-paced playing of the song "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" much to Donald's further annoyance.

Donald groaned and he soon turned off the radio before flinching as his front door slammed open... But it wasn't the Moltenschwartz family, it was someone else.

"Hey, what you got there?" Dewey smiled innocently.

"Aaaugh!" Donald yelped once he saw his young nephews at the door.

"Can I have some cocoa, too?" Louie asked as he rushed over to the chair with his brothers.

Donald quacked and cried out as the nephews tackled him on the chair, ambushing him and sent him flying and squashed all around before he sat back up and panicked as his hot cocoa flew up in the air and he then luckily caught it in his cup in relief. The nephews weren't alone though as they seemed to have company with them. Ari woke up and wagged a finger sternly at the boys for causing a ruckus.

"Hi, Uncle Donald!" Huey, Dewey, and Louie greeted innocently as April, May, and June soon came in after them.

"Really classy, guys." May deadpanned as she walked in too.

"Very classy." April added in the same tone.

"Hi, Donald." June smiled innocently.

"...Where's Della?" asked Donald, his eyelid twitching.

"Oh!" said Dewey. "Mom went out to get us a Christmas tree, and she said something about arm-wrestling a yeti on the phone, so she's gonna be kinda late!"

Donald groaned as he face-palmed.

"Don't forget about us though." June said as she came with April and May.

"Wait... If you three are here, then that means..." Donald began, starting to sound like he was full of dread right now.

"Ready to go, Donald?" Daisy asked as she stepped over.

"Great... This is just what I needed... Thank you, universe," Donald complained before glaring at her. "Where?"

"To the Mall!" Daisy announced.

"Duh!" The kids added like it was obvious.

"Don't you wanna see the Christmas window at Mousy's?" Dewey smiled.

"And lots of greasy grub at The Food Court?" Huey added.

"And wander around aimlessly looking for the perfect gift?!" Louie concluded.

"All I want is peace, quiet, and my hot chocolate." Donald retorted as he spun around in his chair to face the fireplace.

"Don't be such a big ol' grump!" Daisy retorted, spinning him around. "This is a time for family and friends and the people who love you!"

"So why are _you_ here?" Donald retorted. "For that matter, where's Gladstone?"

"He's too busy right now, but he promised to meet back later." Daisy replied.

"Oh, so _he_ can take a break from you, but _I_ can't?" Donald huffed. "You go. I'll stay."

"Stop being so selfish." Daisy glared at him.

"Quack, quack, quack." Donald rolled his eyes, doing a "blah, blah, blah" gesture with his free hand.

Daisy gasped before glaring in offense while the nieces and nephews looked concerned during the argument.

"I'm not going, and that's final!" Donald sneered at Daisy.

Ari soon jumped out in front of Daisy.

"Better yet," Donald smirked. "Take Ari with you~"

* * *

**_LATER..._ **

"Don't dawdle, Donald~" Daisy said, pretending to act like she wasn't a manipulative bitch, while Donald stood in the middle of the mall, fuming at the circumstances.

"Yeah, whatever..." Donald mumbled under his breath.

They soon walked over in front of Mousy's to go and see the display show there.

The two girls that Felicity saw in the last chapter soon popped out and began to wander into the crowd to blend in.

"This is going to be awesome!" Louie beamed with his brothers.

"Oh, when does it start?" Huey wondered.

"Let's see," Dewey said, reaching to the man beside him to check his watch, though this accidentally made the man flinch and he splashed his cup of hot chocolate all over his shirt. "Whoops..." he then said nervously.

"Ow!" The man yelped as that hit him before he glared at the boys sternly. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry," Donald said softly before he sniffed the man's shirt, looking intoxicated by the sweet aroma. "Is that hot chocolate?~"

" _Very_ hot!" The man growled at him.

"Hey, I just found Donald's spirit animal." April smirked to herself.

"For sure." May added in agreement.

June soon looked over and saw a hot chocolate stand before getting an idea. "Donald, can you take me and my sisters somewhere real quick?"

"Huh?" April and May glanced at their sister strangely.

"We'll be right back." June said angelically.

"Oh... All right," Daisy nodded. "Just hurry back."

"C'mon, Donald," June said innocently before whispering to him and pointing him where to go. "You look like you could use some hot cocoa~"

"Yeah, I guess I could," replied Donald as he took April, May, and June to the cocoa shop. "I'll be right back," Eagerly, he took in a whiff of the chocolate essence. "A #7, please!" he ordered.

"Coming right up, man!" The barista replied as he got a big cup filled.

"You're so soft whenever it comes to Donald." April smirked at June.

"Hey, he's pretty cool," June shrugged. "I like his company better than Aunt Daisy's."

The triplets snickered a little at their aunt's expense.

Donald thought he heard something before smiling as he accepted his rather large cup of hot chocolate.

"Here you go, man," The barista told Donald, accepting his money. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks." Donald nodded, accepting it.

The two girls soon stealthed around again.

"I don't think we should do this." One girl said to the other.

"Now, now, what were you told in school?" The other girl reminded.

The second girl sighed in defeat. "'The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear'." she then quoted.

"Yes, and I'm going to help spread that Christmas magic throughout this sourpuss of a Christmas special~" The first girl nodded. "And as my best friend, it is both our sacred duty~"

The two girls then wandered off and spread Christmas magic around, being a lot more than just mere girls as Donald tried to go about his day, though it seemed like everywhere he went, he couldn't avoid the sounds of Christmas carols, even in the most mundane of things, such as coins added into a cash register, wine glasses, a popping toy lawnmower, a girl playing with a horsey stick toy, puppies in the store window, hammering, gift wrap being cut and stretched around, chattering teeth, nutcrackers drumming their drums, and even clocks ticking.

"Uh... Is Donald okay?" May asked in concern. "He looks like he's about to... Lose it."

"Yeah, I can definitely see it," added June. "Think we should call Xandra and the others before he completely bursts a blood vessel?"

"Already on it," replied April as she got her phone out. "And I'd better call fast!"

"Hurry!" May and June urged their sister.

April nodded as she quickly gave Xandra a call to come to the rescue.

* * *

"Oh, I guess that Christmas magic worked a little _too_ well..." One of the hidden girls smiled nervously.

"Ya think?" The second girl deadpanned with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, but you two are interrupting the story," The narrator spoke to them. "Who _are_ you anyway? No one knows who you are!"

"Oh, I guess we should've introduced ourselves." The first girl smiled bashfully.

"Yes..." The narrator replied a bit impatiently.

"Well, my name is Noelle and this is my best friend for life, Susie," The first girl beamed as she hugged the girl next to her in excitement. "We're here to make sure that the magic of Christmas is kept alive and strong."

"And what purpose do you have?" The narrator asked.

"...Crossover?" The girls replied innocently and shrugged.

"...I feel we might find out in the end," The narrator groaned. "Anyway, the nicer nieces and not as nasty nephews soon called their dear friend, The Goddess of Adventure, and Donald's new girlfriend who is a lot better than Daisy in possibly every way to help calm Donald down so he doesn't make a 'donkey-butt' of himself... Not that I can blame him for that fact."

"Whaddya mean he's at the mall?" Xandra asked. "I thought he was staying home!"

"You know how Aunt Daisy can be." replied June.

"Unfortunately..." Xandra sighed. "I'll be over in a flash."

"Thanks, Xandra." The triplets replied.

"You got it." Xandra reassured.

Donald breathed in and out heavily, looking like he was close to coming to a boil.

"Easy there, Donald," April told him. "Xandra's coming for ya."

True to what she said, Xandra quickly appeared in the mall via teleportation. "Donald, just calm down," she told her boyfriend. "We can go home and avoid any further problems."

Donald let out a sigh. "That's the best idea I've heard all day." he replied.

"Come here then," Xandra smiled. "We'll get you in front of the fireplace and have some hot cocoa until the Moltenschwartz family comes back home."

Donald smiled back softly. April, May, and June also smiled warmly.

"I just hope Della doesn't kill me for this." Donald complained.

"Della? Your sister?" Xandra blinked with wide eyes. "She's actually in town?"

"Actually, she's off getting a tree for the boys," Donald explained. "So she left them with Daisy since she doesn't exactly know what happened between us."

"Well, I hope that I can meet her." Xandra replied and soon took him right out of the Mall.

Susie gave her best friend a stray glance and Noelle just grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Hey, look! It's that Jollimore family who's obsessed with Christmas!" Noelle soon said, distracting her best friend, and ran off.

Susie groaned and face-palmed.

"Seriously... Who _are_ you?" April asked Noelle and Susie.

"Uh... Gotta go!" Susie replied before she ran after her best friend.

The triplets looked at each other before shrugging in confusion.

"Well, there's another disaster averted," June sighed in relief. "Donald didn't blow his stack and trash the Christmas display."

"Yeah, he looked like he was _this_ close to doing it." April added, pinching her fingers very closely together.

"Tell me about it." May nodded.

"Merry Christmas, Donald." The triplets then phrased together since Donald was safe back home with Xandra now and could finally get a break, especially from the likes of Daisy.

"Where _is_ he?!" Daisy asked, looking around. "Of all the nerve!"

"Hey, Aunt Daisy." The triplets replied innocently.

" _Where_ did Donald go?!" Donald glared.

"Dunno." April and May shrugged innocently.

"Who's Donald?" June added.

The other two glanced at her.

"There's something oddly familiar about that." Louie said as he stood with Huey and Dewey with his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe," shrugged Dewey. "But darned if I know how."

"And now for your viewing pleasure... Mousy's Christmas Spectacular!" A woman announced as Daisy stormed off suddenly, looking like she was going to lose it.

Daisy soon had a bit of a meltdown and began to embarrass, not only the kids, but herself as she nearly terrorized the Christmas display instead of Donald, which seemed to be planned, though no one said anything... Not that they would have anything to say anyway. The kids watched Daisy have her little riot and sweat-drop slightly. The audience gasped in horror as they watched what Daisy was doing.

"Kind of an over the top reaction, don't ya think?" April snarked.

"Oh, yeah..." June agreed. "Even though there wasn't anything to set her off."

"Better her than Donald, I guess." May nodded.

"Can you imagine?" April added.

The girls then shivered nervously.

"This can be our Christmas present for Donald," June suggested. "Donald's gift."

The nieces nodded in agreement.

"I'LL CURSE THAT XANDRA FOR THIS!" Daisy yelled out in utter frustration.

"Okay, lady, I think you've earned a spot on the naughty list." said one of the two approaching mall cops as they both grabbed Daisy to subdue her.

"Take your hands off me! Do you even know who I am?!" Daisy spat as she struggled in the grips.

"Tough luck, Aunt Daisy." May mumbled to herself.

" _She's_ your aunt?" A man soon asked from the Christmas display.

"Who? Uh, never seen her before in my life." May replied innocently.

"Yeah, we're just hanging out with our best friends at the Mall." June added.

"You know, like many kids do nowadays." April nodded as she found the boys and quickly made them join in.

"Oh, uh, right!" Huey replied as he caught on.

"What they said!" Louie added.

The man blinked before going on.

"I'll get you for this, Donald!" Daisy called out.

"Think she'll make it out?" April asked her sisters.

"If she and Xandra get in a fight, I'm totally wagering on Xandra." May replied.

"Probably the smarter choice to make." June nodded.

And so, Daisy was thrown out of the mall for causing a disturbance, while Donald got to enjoy his cocoa at home, with Xandra, who was rocking some SWEET Christmas wear.

* * *

"Is that better, Donald?" Xandra asked.

"Much better... Thanks, Xandra," Donald nodded. "You always know just what to do. Plus you look great in your Christmas outfit."

"Aw, thanks," Xandra smiled. "Although we're gonna have to tell your sister about me eventually."

"And we will," Donald replied. "Just need to approach this correctly."

"We'll try to take it one step at a time," Xandra nodded. "I may have faced Hades, Charon, The Fates, and a heck of a lot of monsters back in my day, but I have to admit... I'm a little nervous about meeting your sister."

"Why?" asked Donald. "She's a little more adventurous than I am, although she's more of an adventurer on purpose, while I'm adventurous on accident."

"Oh... Well, that sounds like we have something in common already." Xandra smiled.

"See?" Donald smiled back. "This'll be great for ya."

"I guess I'm just nervous she won't think I'm right for you," Xandra said nervously. "I mean... I just don't know what to expect, but she does sound pretty cool if you ask me."

"If she's got a problem with you, then she's got a problem with me." Donald replied firmly.

Xandra smiled warmly.

"Though I don't think you have anything to worry about." Donald then told her.

"Thanks, Donald," Xandra nodded. "That really means a lot to me."

"And you mean a lot to me, Xandra." Donald smiled back at her.

Suddenly, the telephone rang.

"I'll get it," Xandra said as she walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Xandra? This is the Missus," Cherry said on the phone. "We're about on our way back over. I hope you guys had a good quiet day at the house."

"Not so much with Daisy meddling as always." Xandra grumbled to herself.

"We might be a little late, but we hope to see you real soon." Cherry then said.

"Alright!" Xandra replied. "Hope you guys had a fun day out!"

"Oh, we did!" Cherry nodded. "We got some goodies to share with you and Donald too. Thor insisted."

"Aw, thanks, Mrs. Moltenschwartz," Xandra smiled. "Donald and I definitely appreciate it."

"See you in a bit." Cherry nodded before hanging up.

Thor was soon trying to soothe David and Elyse in the background by making funny faces. "They're a little fussy." he then said.

"Yeah... I can understand that," Cherry nodded. "We've been out all day, so they're probably cranky right now."

Jay and Carlos soon helped, trying to make David clap, laugh, or anything, as they made faces and Jay even hit Carlos in the head with a toy hammer a few times while Felicity, Mal, and Evie just stared at them like they were a couple of idiots.

"I just hope Donald and Xandra are having a decent Christmas." Cherry then said as she gave the twins their bottles.

"You and me both." LJ agreed as the twins calmed down after getting their bottles.

"All right, I hope you guys bought all the presents you need to send out because we are leaving now!" Cherry called out.

"It was a little hard pulling Evie out of The Shoe Department, but we're good to go." Mal smirked.

"All right, put your presents in the back when we get back to the van, then we'll head back to the manor." Cherry then said with a nod.

"Right!" The kids replied and they put their things into the back of the car.

"I hope you bought everything you needed." Cherry told them.

"We did!" The kids nodded.

"Very good," Cherry replied. "Because Christmas sneaks up on you when you're an adult."

"Yeah... I could've sworn it was just Halloween last week." Mal smirked.

"That's just how time is," Thor stated as he got into the car. "It just... Flies!"

"Just happens when you get older, huh?" Mal guessed.

"It sure does," Thor nodded. "You'll understand a lot more when you're older."

* * *

The kids soon sat comfortably, buckled up, and once they were set to go, they drove off to meet Donald and Xandra again. It was lightly snowing outside and there was a Christmas choir singing the traditional song of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Cherry rolled her eyes and soon tuned the singing out, feeling annoyed by that song, and soon put on the radio.

"And now a brand new hit by David Seville and The Chipmunks!" The radio announced before playing a new Christmas song to tune out the same old song that was heard practically throughout the day.

"That song was really grinding my gears if ya know what I mean." Cherry grumbled to Lionel and Thor.

"We know what you mean," Lionel agreed. "Felt like _everyone_ was singing that wherever we were."

"At least 'Jingle Jangle' had more variety in its songs." Thor rolled his eyes.

"Funny... A musical is less grating than real life," Cherry smirked. "How rare is that in my lifetime?"

"I'd say pretty darn rare!" Thor replied with a nod as the car drove back to the mansion.

"Do we have enough time to ship gifts outside of Duckburg?" Evie asked as she leaned in.

"Yeah, I wanna send something out too," Mal added. "My dad said in his latest postcard that he's visiting someplace called Grimmsville."

"I think tomorrow is the last day to send anything out, so I'd be quick about it." Cherry advised the girls.

"I may be mad at my dad, but I'm still gonna keep in touch with him, but if he doesn't send anything back or answers me, I'm not going to let it bother me or ruin my life." Mal nodded.

"I know, dear," Cherry replied. "That's very mature of you."

"Well, I can be mature sometimes." Mal smiled.

"Yeah... Sometimes." Felicity smirked.

Mal rolled her eyes in response. LJ whistled to himself, listening to a harmonica rendition of Jingle Bells on his phone. The Moltenschwartz family continued to ride along until they soon made it back over to the mansion.

* * *

Once they got there, they unloaded the back of the van, and rushed inside the mansion, laughing as they got their presents ready to be shipped out if they were meant to go outside of Duckburg and put away for now if they were going to be given to the others within the family.

"Remember, no peeking until Christmas Day, but you can open _one_ present each on Christmas Eve night!" Cherry called out to the kids as she carried Elyse.

"Everything for here goes under the tree!" Thor added, carrying David.

"We got it!" The kids replied as they went to get their gifts ready for the Christmas festivities.

Xandra poked her head out before sighing. "Oh... It's just you..." she then said to them.

"Nice to see you too, Xandra." Lionel snarked a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Xandra smiled bashfully. "It's just that I'm nervous about meeting Donald's sister."

"It's cool," LJ replied. "Is she coming over? Or are you guys gonna see her sometime?"

"She's supposed to come here and is at least picking out a tree for Huey, Dewey, and Louie." Xandra replied.

"Oh, alright; should be a neat chance for us to meet her too," Jay replied. "With LJ being a huge Donald Duck fan, I'm surprised he never mentioned Della Duck before."

"I didn't really know about her until recently," LJ stated.

"Huh... Go figure..." Jay shrugged.

"Well, of course Donald has a sister!" Mal replied. "Where else would Huey, Dewey, and Louie come from?"

"...Convenient writing?" Carlos guessed. "I mean... I had some cousins on my mom's side of the family."

"Della Duck was just a big mystery and maybe we'll actually get to see her." LJ said.

"I just hope that she likes me." Xandra said hopefully.

"Then I guess we'll see for ourselves." Panchito replied as Ari was sweeping some snow off the porch.

"I doubt he will, but it'd be nice if my dad could come for the holidays." Mal sighed as she went into her room in the mansion.

"You're not gonna be sad, are you?" Felicity asked.

"No, Felicity, I'll be fine," Mal shook her head in reassurance. "It's just something I think about sometimes."

"Well, okay." Felicity replied.

"Why don't you wrap up and get your gifts ready?" Cherry suggested. "Then we'll watch another movie later tonight."

"All right." Mal smiled softly as she walked away with the other kids following her.

Everyone soon settled in for the night until the door slammed open and Daisy was there.

"Oh... Hello there," Cherry said. "I don't recall you being invited over here."

"Save it!" Daisy glared. "I need to have a word with Donald!"

"I got two words for ya," said Lionel. "But I cannot say them, because there are children present."

"DONALD!" Daisy soon called out.

"Do you guys need some help with--" Donald asked, coming inside before glaring once he saw Daisy. "Oh... It's you."

"Yes, it's me and you deserted me and our nieces and nephews at the Mall!" Daisy snapped. "This is a new low, even for you, Donald! You also embarrassed me in front of the whole Mall!"

"You took Donald to the Mall?" Cherry asked as that sounded wrong to do.

"Well, yes, he needs to get in the Christmas spirit." Daisy glared.

"Did Donald _want_ to go to the Mall?" Cherry then asked. "He was pretty stressed out when we saw him earlier today!"

"That's not the big issue," Daisy glared. "I just thought going to the Mall would cheer him up, but instead he just humiliated me in front of everybody there, and just acted like a sourpuss!"

Cherry soon narrowed her eyes, looking fed up with Daisy's claims. "Look, I know that was probably hard to sit through and Donald was being grumpy, but he just wanted to come home and take a break," she then said icily. "If someone is not in the mood to do something after a tough day, LET THEM SIT AND REST AND NOT DRAG THEM INTO SOMETHING OR ELSE THEY'LL DO SOMETHING THEY'LL REGRET! CAN YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, AND YOU AND DONALD AREN'T EVEN DATING ANYMORE, **SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST QUACK OFF?!** " she then erupted viciously, scaring nearly everybody in the room.

Daisy seemed to turn pale.

"In case you forgot... The door is _thataway_." Lionel smirked as he pointed behind Daisy.

"You wanna go to the door or should I walk you there?" Cherry asked firmly.

"I-I know the way," Daisy replied before gulping and glared, trying to be brave. "Though I hope you realize that April, May, and June won't be coming back."

"Oh?" Cherry asked.

"Y-Y-Yes!" Daisy nodded. "I forbid them to ever come back here or have anything t-to do with Donald ever again, not that they w-w-would ever want to!"

"Oh, I would like to see you try because from what I hear, they seem to actually like Donald." Cherry smirked, flashing her fangs.

"Yeah... Also, they're a lot more likable than you, so we'll probably see them again." Lionel added, feeling particularly smug.

"So, I'd get out of here and don't let the door hit your tailfeathers on the way out." Cherry narrowed her eyes as they flashed red.

"...Or what?" Daisy tried to ask bravely.

Cherry deeply scowled as she walked away for a moment. Daisy blinked before smirking, feeling like she won that argument. Cherry soon came back with the kids, telling them something and to leave their rooms just for a moment, and they soon met back up in the lobby, and they soon brought out their respective PokéBalls, tossing them out. Out came the kids' Pokémon and one at a time, each of the kids told their Pokémon what to do and they soon suddenly attacked Daisy, shooing her right out of the mansion as she screamed and ran away.

"Thank you, kids, that was perfect." Cherry approved.

"No problem, Mom!" The kids replied warmly.

"I hope Santa won't hold this against us." said LJ.

"Oh, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about with Santa," Cherry replied. "You kids just get cozy and we'll warm up by the fire and watch some more movies."

"Mind if we come along?" Panchito chuckled.

"Of course not," Cherry replied. "Make yourselves comfortable in joining our family traditions."

"I'll be sure to call my sobrinos," José beamed. "They are such good boys."

Everyone shared some smiles and soon got comfortable for another night of movies before they would go through other plans yet again tomorrow.

"So, what's going on tomorrow?" Felicity asked as they got the TV ready for their movie night.

"Oh, I'm not sure right now," Cherry replied. "Maybe we'll see Donald's sister, get our presents ready... Haven't thought about it really, though I heard him mention a very rich uncle who I'm sure you've all heard of~" she then said with a knowing wink.

"Oh, right! Scrooge McDuck!" LJ exclaimed. "That sounds like it oughta be fun!"

"Mm-hmm." Cherry nodded.

"Jackpot!" Jay smirked.

The others gave him a deadpan and unimpressed look from his excitement.

"Jayden, I don't want you to get any ideas~" Cherry scolded.

"Hey, I was just kidding," Jay grinned bashfully as he rubbed the back of his neck. "No hard feelings, eh?"

"You just better not loot in the McDuck mansion like The Grinch," Cherry crossed her arms. "Remember what we talked about with those sticky fingers of yours."

"He's probably at the top of Santa's naughty list because of that." Carlos smirked before gasping and running.

"Come 'ere! I'll show you who's on Santa's naughty list!" Jay called out as he soon began to chase Carlos.

"Knock it off, before you both get lumps," Mal told her adoptive brothers. "And I don't mean coal!"

Jay and Carlos grinned bashfully and hugged each other nervously.

"I take it you're the supposed leader of the four of you?" Thor asked Mal.

"More or less, yeah," Mal shrugged. "Mostly back when it was just us before we met Flick. I made it on my own... No thanks to my dad."

"Just remember that Christmas is the time for friends and family to join together merrily." Thor reminded.

"I will." Mal nodded.

"Now let's get settled in before we probably see Donald's other relatives, huh?" Thor suggested to the others.

"Okay!" The others nodded to that.

And so, the group took some time to get settled in before they would get ready for their visit to McDuck Manor.

"Everybody good?" Cherry asked.

The others nodded.

"All right then," Cherry replied as she soon went to put on _"The Nightmare Before Christmas"_. "Malissa, I think you might like this movie."

"Isn't this a Halloween movie?" Evie asked.

"It's both Halloween _and_ Christmas." Cherry told the kids.

"Ooh~..." The kids replied in awe as they settled in to watch their next movie.

"Two for one special!" LJ nodded as he sat down on the couch.

"Hm..." Mal paused thoughtfully.

"Trust me, I'm sure you'll like it a lot," Cherry reassured. "This is one of Felicity's favorite movies."

"I've always wanted to go to somewhere like Halloween Town," Felicity gushed. "But yes, it's one of the few holiday movies you can watch twice a year if you really wanted to."

LJ and Zofia nodded as they settled back in. The family soon got comfortable and watched their movie before getting ready for bed.

"Our duck faced the music and found his own beat," The narrator's voice soon returned. "He sang from his head, making Christmas complete."

The others glanced in slight annoyance.

"Oh, we're not doing that? My mistake..." The narrator then said.

The family rolled their eyes and soon went back to watching their movie.

* * *

Noelle and Susie watched from outside the window.

"Okay, we helped get them in the holiday spirit, now let's get out of here." Susie told Noelle.

"Not yet," Noelle replied. "I think we're here for one more story."

Susie rolled her eyes before shrugging. "Hopefully the readers don't find as annoying as those Cupids in The Hanky Panky Hullaballoo Valentine's Day special for _Ed, Edd, n Eddy_."

"Oh, please, we're much better than those two," Noelle reassured. "Now then, onto the next day, for the real Christmas preparations! Especially for the kiddes~"

And so, by grabbing the corner of the picture, they turned it over like they were turning the page.


	5. Chapter 5

"At this grand, stately mansion, three kids decked the halls," The narrator soon said, showing the McDuck mansion, showing Huey, Dewey, and Louie doing what they did best: causing chaos. "Sliding down bannisters, climbing the walls, but soon they may wish they'd shown more self-control, or they'll wake up on Christmas to find lumps of coal."

"All right! The nephews are back." Noelle beamed.

"Let's hope the others can stomach them after that summer with the nieces." Susie commented.

"Don't be a Grinch, Suse," Noelle told her best friend, wrapping her arm around her. "You're the daughter of one of my dad's best elves."

"He was adopted, but I'll try." Susie shrugged.

* * *

And with that being said, it was the next day for The Four Caballeros and the Moltenschwartz family as they began to prepare for a visit at the McDuck mansion, everyone chattering and walking around, looking like the opening scenes of the first two Home Alone movies.

"I've read the stories, but to think... This is where they all happened!" LJ exclaimed. "Well, at least when they didn't take place at the money bin. Which was a lot."

"Yeah, totally," Jay nodded before looking confused. "...Wait, what're we talking about?" he then asked.

"Never you mind," LJ rolled his eyes. "If you hafta ask, you'll never know."

Jay glanced to the side before shrugging.

"Donald's nephews, Donald's sister, Donald's uncle..." Xandra sighed to herself. "Well, I guess this is just what girlfriends go through... Meeting their boyfriend's family for the holidays."

"It's pretty typical to meet your partner's family, but yes," Cherry replied. "Don't worry though. I'm sure they'll love you a heck of a lot better than Denise Duck."

"Her name is _Daisy_." Xandra corrected.

"Don't care," Cherry smirked. "I think 'Denise' is slang for an unflattering and obnoxious woman like a Banshee or a Harpy."

Lionel chuckled at that. "Besides, she's more like a corpse flower, if anything!" he added.

"Ah, yes, that flower name suits better than Daisy." Cherry said with a small smirk.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" Mal asked. "We're going to the mansion or is, uh, Uncle Scrooge gonna come and see us over here?"

"We're going over there," Cherry explained. "As for the rest of Donald's family, I think that they'll be there too, especially the nephews."

"Not to mention April, May, and June, as well as Webby and Ms. Beakley!" LJ added.

"Looks like Christmas this year is all about the kids." Mal smirked in excitement.

"Just remember to use your best manners." Cherry reminded.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll try." Mal nodded maturely.

"Don't try, do..." Cherry suggested.

Eventually, once everyone set to go, it was time to head over to the McDuck mansion.

"All right, I hope everyone has everything they need," Cherry told the kids. "Bathroom trips, coats, scarves, and boots on, and best manners. Just because Mr. McDuck is rich, I hope you kids don't plan on asking for money or presents from him." she then warned and advised.

"Don't worry, Mom! I'll be sure to fill them in!" LJ declared.

"That goes for you too!" Cherry told her son.

"Mom! I'm not stupid enough to ask for money from Scrooge McDuck!" LJ exclaimed. "According to him, I hafta earn that money myself if I want it to mean something!"

"Hmm... See that you remember that..." Cherry nodded as she squinted her eyes.

"Too bad Atticus's family can't be here too," Evie said. "Where are they again?"

"I think they said they were going to visit someone named Barbie and her family and spend Christmas with them instead," Cherry replied. "Wherever they are, hopefully it's interesting and fun for their sake."

"Right then," Evie nodded. "...Can I video call Brock later?"

"Yes, you may, but just don't spend the whole evening on your tablet," Cherry smirked. "I don't think you're rude."

"No, I'm usually very sweet and well-behaved," Evie smirked back. "I can get mean, you guys just have never seen it."

"If you think I'm scary when I'm mad, you should see Evie," Mal warned the others. "It is not a pretty picture."

"I can take your word for it!" Zofia replied.

They then loaded up and drove right for the McDuck mansion, listening to Donald's instructions on the way.

"Say, Oswald, have you ever met Donald's uncle or his family?" Felicity asked the rabbit.

"Honestly? No," Oswald replied. "So this'll be my first time."

"Oh... How very interesting." Felicity remarked.

Xandra smiled and swallowed nervously.

"I wouldn't worry about it though," Oswald reassured Xandra. "I'm sure you'll be just fine. I mean, April, May, and June liked you pretty good during the summer."

"Yeah, that's true," Xandra replied. "Sure, there was the generation gap and the culture shock, but otherwise we got along pretty well, even if their Aunt Daisy hates my guts."

"Yeah," LJ replied. "You guys should be okay."

"Just remember what the Mama said!" Thor advised.

"We will!" The kids replied patiently and calmly.

Cherry nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mansion that was seen briefly in _Three Caballeros_ story, the man, or rather a duck, of the mansion, was standing outside, waiting with an elderly female duck, as patiently as possible.

"I trust that this will be a pleasant visit, Mr. McDuck; I wouldn't worry about a thing, or at least not too much." Mrs. Beakley said to her employer.

"Let's hope not, Mrs. Beakley," Scrooge replied. "I hear this Christmas will be unlike many others that the family has ever seen at least."

"Hey, Uncle Scrooge!" Della called as she brought a massive tree with her. "Mrs. Beakley! Good to see ya!"

"Della, m'dear, so good to see ye around," Scrooge smiled warmly. "What a lovely tree."

"I'm sure it'll fit in the house for sure." Mrs. Beakley smirked a bit.

"Oh, yeah... You will not believe what I've been through just to get it." Della nodded.

"Well, I'd like to hear about it when everyone's at the dinner table!" Scrooge replied as Duckworth helped Della get the tree inside.

"Oh, but of course," Della nodded before holding out her arms once the tree was sent inside. "May I?"

"Ye haveta ask?" Scrooge chuckled before he soon hugged his niece. "C'mere... Oh... You remind me so much of someone~"

"I'm sure I do, Uncle Scrooge." Della replied warmly as they hugged each other.

"The others should be here soon," Mrs. Beakley said then. "Hopefully Webby likes them and they like Webby. That girl's a free spirit."

"We'll see," Della replied. "I can't wait to meet 'em!"

"We look forward to it." Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley both smiled.

Della soon sniffed the air and smiled. "Ooh, something smells good," she then said. "You got somethin' cookin'?"

"Some cookies for after dinner," Scrooge nodded. "Especially for th' wee little ones~"

"Well, I hope you saved some for the rest of us too." Della winked with a smirk.

"Aye, as long as ye don't try to get them early like ye used to when ye were a wee lass," Scrooge reminded, wagging his finger at her. "Ye were a bit of a troublemaker when ye were much younger."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Della sighed and shook her head playfully.

Shortly afterwards, the group arrived at McDuck Manor, much to Webby's excitement. "They're here!" she exclaimed. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! They're heeeeere!!"

"Ah, here they come." Mrs. Beakley nodded.

"Excellent." Scrooge grinned from the excitement.

"Just pull up right here." Donald instructed.

"Gently!" Thor added. "I don't wanna have to pay for anything extra before Christmas."

Jay popped his head out the window with a grin. "Heh... Nice digs," he then said. "Uncle Scrooge sure is more loaded than I thought!"

"You bet he is," LJ replied. "Dude's the richest duck in the world! Tougher than the toughies, smarter than the smarties!"

"Duckier than the duckies!" Carlos added.

The others gave him a strange look.

"...What?" Carlos asked bashfully.

"Hello there and welcome," Scrooge greeted as the others stepped out after parking to come and see him. "It's nice to meet all of you..." he then looked wide-eyed once he saw who had all come to see him. "Oh, goodness... That's a lot more than I expected... But no matter, there's plenty of room."

"Nice to meet you!" LJ declared. "I'd say it's an honor to meet'cha, but you probably hear that a lot!"

"So this is your Uncle Scrooge?" Xandra asked Donald. "Well, hi. I'm Xandra."

Webby let out a high-pitched squeal of excitement from inside. The others winced slightly.

"What was that?" Zofia asked.

"Must be Mrs. Beakley's granddaughter," Scrooge replied. "She's excited to meet you as well."

Mal and Evie shared a glance before smirking as they looked back.

"Well, we look forward to meeting her too, Mr. McDuck." Felicity nodded.

"Come in, come in." Scrooge told the group and they obliged.

"Wooow!" Jay marveled.

"Wooow!" An echo was soon heard.

"WOOOW!" Jay soon repeated, a bit louder.

"WOOOW!" The echo responded.

"Okay, stop, act your age." Cherry advised.

"Sorry..." Jay smiled bashfully. "I was gonna do The Grinch echo thing, but because you asked nicely~..."

"Now, uh, if you have any bags, I can have Duckworth take care of them for you." Scrooge offered to the family.

"Well, thanks!" Lionel replied.

"It'd be my pleasure," Scrooge nodded. "Get settled and we shall see to the dinner."

The kids looked around and decided to explore, hearing footsteps every step of the way.

"Someone's after us." Zofia remarked.

"I'm gonna guess that's Webby." Mal replied.

"Could be." Felicity shrugged.

* * *

They continued to explore while the adults talked about some boring grown-up stuff.

"So, you know Xandra, and there's also my very good friends..." Donald told his uncle, gesturing to José, Panchito, and Oswald.

"HEY, DON!" Della called out.

"YAAAUGH!" Donald quacked and jumped, feeling startled as he panted, putting his hand to his chest.

"Well, that was a bit sick and cold," Cherry said to Della before smirking. "I kinda liked it~"

"Uh... Hi," Della replied. "And you are...?"

"I'm Cherry, this is Lionel and Thor, and this is our family." Cherry began to introduce everyone to Della.

Insert obligatory introduction scene here.

"Nice to meet you all," Della nodded. "Looks like you got your hands full with your kids though. I mean, I had triplets, and THEY'RE quite a handful themselves, especially since I wasn't expecting to have triplets when I first found out about 'em."

"Believe me, I wasn't either until I first met them." Donald mumbled a bit.

"Yeah, especially how they ended up... Kinda, sorta, putting firecrackers under their dad's chair." Della replied sheepishly.

Huey, Louie, and Dewey gave cheeky grins. April, May, and June all rolled their eyes.

"So... You're dating my brother?" Della asked Xandra.

"Ah, yes," Xandra nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Well, then, it's nice to meet you," Della replied as she held out her hand. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet sooner, but I was busy elsewhere and my boys were in summer camp."

"Likewise... Erm... The not meeting sooner bit, I mean," Xandra said as she shook hands with the female duck. "I'm very happy and excited to meet Donald's family, especially over the holidays."

"Hi!" exclaimed Webby as she zipped downstairs. "I'm Webby! It's awesome to meet you!"

The others flinched slightly before smiling bashfully towards the female duckling. Everyone soon got well acquainted with Webby as she looked at them with excitement.

"Hey, Webby," Mal nodded before whispering to Evie. "Bet ya she's the type with those ugly and annoying The Quacky Patch dolls who does tea parties."

"Oh, Mal, be nice either way," Evie whispered back firmly before smiling at Webby. "You sure look excited~"

"Oh, believe me, I am!" Webby beamed. "This is the coolest thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Heh... Wow... I feel like a celebrity," Felicity smiled nervously. "I guess you'll want our autographs too."

"Sure! I'm a huge fan of the McDuck Family _and_ any of their friends!" Webby replied. "It's what inspired me to become an adventurer myself!"

"Wow..." Felicity blushed before chuckling. "Well, based on my personal experience, you don't choose the adventure life, the adventure life chooses you."

"I'm ready and willing for any of it," Webby smirked. "I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"Wow! I like this girl." Mal commented.

"Thanks! You're pretty cool, too!" Webby replied. "Anybody who's able to help Donald Duck out is awesome in my book!"

The others smiled at Webby as this looked like the start of a beautiful friendship.

"It would be an honor to show Donald Duck's closest allies and new friends around the mansion, around the excitement and where it happens, and around to telling me about their own stories!" Webby announced.

"And an honor to show seven people where the bathrooms are!" Mal added playfully.

"Heh... Right... Let's take a look around then." Webby suggested bashfully.

And so Webby showed the Moltenschwartz kids around the place, along with Xandra and the other Caballeros. It looked like the perfect beginning so far for everybody, especially in getting ready for Christmas.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Susie asked Noelle.

"Looks like it's almost time for the big day," Noelle replied. "Maybe we'll get some Christmas clichés... Like... Wishing for Christmas every day!"

Susie chuckled a little bit. "Heh, well, this author has already used that plot with _'Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'_ and in the Prime Universe." she then explained.

"Very well... Helping Santa Claus and the reindeer like Rudolph who was shunned for being different!" Noelle then suggested.

"Used it." Susie replied.

" _A Christmas Carol_?" Noelle asked.

"Done." Susie simply stated as there were enough _Christmas Carol_ parodies out there, not to mention this author has written several for _The Muppets, All Dogs Go to Heaven_ , and an original one for _Cats Don't Dance_.

"Introducing Christmas to someone who hasn't celebrated it yet?" Noelle asked.

"There was that time with Rodan," Susie explained. "He-Man and She-Ra's newly adoptive brother?"

"How about the kids coming to the North Pole to right a terrible wrong?" Noelle then asked.

"Ah... Um... Hmm..." Susie paused thoughtfully, reading a big book called **_"Cherry's Adventures of X"_**. "No, I don't think they did that yet."

"Then that shall be the topic for the next segment in this Christmas special!" Noelle decided. "Now then... On with the show!"

"Ahem..." Susie cleared her throat, looking into the fourth wall. "Act 1: Our Story Begins."

"Different franchise, Suse." Noelle replied.

"Ah, ah, we don't talk about that unless this is a Winnie the Pooh adventure that's coming out next month!" Susie tutted her best friend.

* * *

**_And soon, eventually..._ **

"Oh, my... This tree is absolutely gorgeous!" Cherry gasped and cooed, seeing a very large and grand tree with golden tinsel and balls all around it. "It really paints the picture of a rich family Christmas.

"Glad ya think so!" Della smirked. "I had to arm-wrestle a yeti for it, but that was totally worth the effort!"

Donald and Xandra were busy decorating the tree, putting ornaments on it when Huey, Louie, and Dewey raced through the hallway and came sliding downstairs... Via the banisters.

"Whoa!" Cherry, Lionel, and Thor yelped.

"Hey! I don't think you should run indoors!" Thor scolded, wagging his finger a bit.

"Hurry! It's time!" Louie smirked at his brothers as they ran through the ladder that Donald stood on.

"Uh-oh..." Donald gulped.

"Hey, wait up!" The girls called out as they ran after the boys, coming through the ladder too.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Donald yelped, wobbling back and forth before falling right off of the ladder.

Xandra luckily reached out and caught him.

"Wow... Thanks, Xandra..." Donald sighed in relief.

Xandra smiled at him before calling out with a glare. "No running in the house!" she then scolded the younger kids.

"Let's eat!" shouted Dewey.

"Yeah!" Louie agreed.

In the kitchen, Uncle Scrooge was taking out a whole tray full of cookies from the oven, as he kicked the door shut. Suddenly, Huey, Louie, and Dewey mobbed him, causing him to accidentally launch the cookies into the air. Fortunately, Scrooge managed to catch every cookie before it hit the ground.

"C'mon, Unca Scrooge," begged Huey. "Give us just ONE little cookie?"

"Oh, alright, boys; you may each take ONE..." replied Scrooge, as he held out the tray. "...AFTER you eat a hearty and nutritious dinner!" he added, pulling it away.

The three male triplets looked disappointed at that.

"I had to smell those all day." Webby complained.

"Yeah, our school's fancy, so we usually have rich and sweet treats like that and we gotta be patient before we can tuck into them." Felicity remarked as she crossed her arms, standing with the other teenagers.

"The ice cream they have at School Carnivals is like from the Gods~" Zofia gushed.

"Is dinnertime soon?" Louie asked.

"I sure hope so." Carlos nodded.

"I wonder what ducks eat for Christmas dinner?" Jay remarked.

"Turkey." Mal shrugged with a smirk.

"Well, birds eat other birds all the time, although it's mostly non-anthropomorphic ones," replied LJ. "Although they don't think of themselves as being the same sort of bird. It's like how humans don't consider chimps and gorillas the same kind of mammal/primate as them."

Mal just gave him a bit of a long look.

"Just sayin'." LJ replied.

"...You're an interesting kid." Mal shrugged as she crossed her arms.

"I'll hold off on the thanks since I'm not sure if that was meant in a good way or a bad way." LJ replied.

* * *

**_SHORTLY AFTERWARDS..._ **

Everyone had finished their dinner. Daisy and Gladstone, of course, were there because they and the triplets had been invited.

"That was delicious." Daisy remarked.

Huey, Louie, and Dewey each let off burps.

"Donald, say something." Daisy urged her ex.

Donald and Xandra just burped in response.

"Attention, everyone!" Scrooge announced. "Time for dessert!"

"Please tell me they have those gooey chocolate chips on them..." Carlos practically drooled.

"Dessert is served." Mrs. Beakley announced, pushing a button on the wall.

Everyone watched the table in amazement as it opened up as a golden cloche sprung out with a hand before it closed up and the table closed back up with the golden cloche flat on the table.

"I just love that." Scrooge beamed.

"You never disappoint." Gladstone smirked happily.

"Cookies!" Donald beamed as he crawled onto the table to open up the cloche.

"Take it easy a little, Donald." Xandra chuckled playfully.

Jay and Carlos crawled on the table too, reaching out hopefully.

"Oh! Get off the table!" Daisy whispered firmly. "Where are your manners?"

"Didn't have manners back where we come from." Jay smirked.

"Jayden, Carlos, I think you should sit and wait patiently." Cherry advised, sternly, but not terribly firm.

"Yes, ma'am..." Jay and Carlos sweetly told her before sticking their tongues out at Daisy as they sat back down.

Mrs. Beakley smirked a bit before she opened up the cloche before gasping.

"My cookies!" Scrooge cried out. "What happened to my scrumptious silver dollar chocolate chip cookies?"

Huey, Louie, and Dewey flashed cheeky grins in response.

"Boys! How could you?" Donald exclaimed.

"Aren't we innocent until proven guilty?" asked Huey.

"NO!" Donald snapped, slamming the lid down. "You three march RIGHT upstairs!!"

"Tough luck, guys." Webby frowned.

"Totally." April, May, and June added.

"I'm sure the cookies were delicious, Uncle Scrooge." Daisy said softly, showing a sweet side.

"They were." Louie shrugged.

Donald soon tried to jump over to the table to grab onto his nephews, making them run away up to their bedroom, but everyone restrained him. "Just let me at 'em!" he then called out.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, buddy!" Oswald said, trying to help out.

"Don't make a big deal out of nuthin'." Scrooge advised his nephew.

"It'll be okay." Panchito added.

"Let me go!" Donald cried out.

"Listen, I'll go talk to 'em." Scrooge suggested calmly and warmly.

"Seems a bit cruel for eating such moist and gooey chocolate chip cookies." Carlos pouted.

"Carlos Oscar Moltenschwartz, did you eat some too?" Cherry narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Carlos grinned nervously and bashfully in response.

"Carlos!" The others complained a bit.

"I'm sorry!" Carlos cried out. "I was hungry and I just love chocolate so much!"

Cherry merely tutted in response, wagging her finger at him, but wasn't as mad as Donald was with his nephews.

"Dude, uncool!" LJ remarked. "Why and how did you get any when the rest of us didn't?"

Carlos grinned sheepishly as he sweat-dropped. "Sorry?"

"You're sorry?" Evie firmly pouted. "There were cookies involved and you got involved and you're sorry?"

"Yes?" Carlos replied sheepishly.

"Idiot." Jay scoffed as he punched Carlos's arm.

"Don't!" Carlos complained, trying to fight him back.

"Carlos, you shouldn't have done that," Cherry shook her head. "How many cookies did you eat?"

"Just two..." Carlos stared at the floor. "...I'll go to my room too if you want me to."

Cherry just sighed, taking off her glasses, and rubbed her eyes wearily.

"Maybe you should." Lionel suggested.

"At least until your sibs cool off from you bogarting those cookies." Thor added.

Carlos flinched nervously as everyone else gave him death glares before he dashed off quickly.

"Oh, my boys... What am I going to do with you?" Della sighed and shook her head.

"I know what you can do," Daisy glared. "You can try to control them and learn how to parent your own children instead of saddling _us_ with them!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Della narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Daisy, not now." Xandra told her.

"Oh, you're one to talk! _You_ stole my boyfriend away from me!" Daisy complained. "Everybody knows that I should be with Donald and there's nothing wrong with us being together! I always knew that you were dark, but you are just flat out mean and horrible. You can't badmouth about other couples and try to fix yourself up with them. That's weird. And you know what else? I think that what you're doing is wrong and you're just doing this to cover up your own insecurity. If you don't like it, then don't meddle into other people's lives!"

Cherry and Lionel were both about to say something.

"And for _your_ information, there's nothing wrong with _our_ relationship!" Daisy glared at them before they could say anything. "Sure we get into arguments and yes, I can be a little shallow sometimes, but we are meant for each other there is nothing you can do to change that." she then stormed off, going to freshen up in the bathroom before anything else could be said or done.

"You want me to turn her into a stinkbug for you guys?" Thor asked.

"We'll deal with her later." Cherry replied.

"Gladly," Lionel replied. "I'd love to vaporize her, personally."

"Some people just like to complain, especially after someone who tried to be friendly with you after insulting and saying you ruined something special and dear to them, then apologized endlessly for it, begging for forgiveness, but then you do something that apparently triggers them and they just insult you like there's something terribly wrong with you for your own opinion." Cherry remarked.

"Pretty profound." Xandra remarked.

"Just something I think about sometimes whenever we come to hang out with you, Donald, and the other Caballeros." Cherry replied.

The others soon nodded.

* * *

Eventually, Carlos was lying on the bed with the male triplets before someone knocked on the door. "Come in." they then responded from the knocking after quite a painful experience with the cookies.

"Boys, I want to tell you something important." Scrooge said as he came in the room after he was invited in.

"That you made us more cookies?" Dewey smiled hopefully.

Scrooge sent him a firm look then.

"...No, that might send the wrong message." Dewey said bashfully then.

"Listen, I don't want you kids to make the same selfish choices that I made when I was your age." Scrooge began to say then.

"But aren't you rich or something?" Carlos asked.

"Rich because I was selfish." Scrooge reminded.

"We want to be rich and selfish, too!" The triplets smiled hopefully.

"Ach! There's more to life than just money." Scrooge groaned as he tried to explain to them.

"There's owning a mansion with its own zip code." Huey smiled.

"And having a different private jet for every day of the week." Dewey added, stretching out his arms like he was a plane.

"And an Olympic-size swimming pool with your own submarine!" Louie gushed.

"Yes, the submarine is a highlight," Scrooge chuckled before he got back to his focus as he stood up, coming to a portrait in the room and unknown to them, Mal was on her way over before she listened in a little bit, unable to help it. "But you're missing the point. The one thing that I wanted more than anything else I never got, because I never got on Santa's good list."

"Couldn't you, like, I dunno... Buy it?" Mal shrugged as she came over to hear what the fuss was about. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but... I thought I'd see how it was going with Carlos."

"Ye cannae buy your way onto Santa's good list!" Scrooge insisted. "Now hear me out, boys, cause I'm losing my patience! It's simple: if you don't clean up your act, you don't get on Santa's list. And if you're not on the list, you don't get presents!"

Huey, Louie, and Dewey gasped.

"A little food for thought," said Scrooge. "Night-Night, boys; pleasant dreams!" And he strolled out of the room.

"Dang..." Mal winced as she watched Scrooge leave like that. "Easy for YOU to say."

"We made the good list, right?" Louie asked his brothers nervously.

"Absolutely!" Dewey smiled as he wrapped his arms around them. "We've been very good this year."

"Why do I doubt that?" Mal asked cynically as the triplets thought back to earlier this year before sighing.

"You okay, Mal?" Carlos asked.

"I doubt I'm on the nice list myself," Mal replied. "I can be kind of a jerk sometimes."

Carlos's eyes darted around nervously.

"Not to mention always trying to get my own way, especially around Audrey," Mal shrugged before crossing her arms. "You know I can be pretty bad."

"Heh... Maybe not bad... Just born that way..." Carlos smiled sheepishly. "This year was kind of crazy before we met Flick and her family..."

"We're doomed!" The triplets panicked before falling back on their bed.

"There's no way we're on Santa's good list this year." Huey groaned.

"I guess it's too late to change." Louie added.

"Yeah. It's Christmas Eve." Dewey concluded.

"You're telling me..." Mal sulked as she bowed her head.

"So, you wanna put some frogs in Unca Donald's bed?" asked Louie.

"Isn't acting like that what got you into trouble to begin with?" replied Carlos.

"Maybe later," said Dewey. "But I just got a great idea: we'll write our _own_ names on Santa's good list!"

"But Santa lives at the North Pole!" Louie protested.

"How are we gonna get up there, migrate?" scoffed Huey.

"Okay, Featherhead, whadda _you_ think is easier: cleaning up our act by tomorrow, or goin' to the North Pole?" retorted Dewey.

"...No contest," shrugged Huey. "North Pole, here we come!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Carlos commented.

"I sure do too." Mal nodded in agreement.

"Should we tell the others?" Carlos asked.

"Probably." Mal shrugged.

The adults soon began to clear the table while David and Elyse played on their floor with their favorite doll and toy, though it looked like Xandra and Daisy were nearly killing each other with Della rooting for Xandra.

"So, what're you guys up to?" Felicity asked Mal and Carlos.

"Going to the North Pole," Mal smirked as she leaned in a bit. "You can come with us... Ya know, if you're cool enough."

"Hey, you know I _am_ cool!" Jay smirked back. "I'm on the football team for school, remember?"

"Yes, Jay, we remember..." The others replied.

"Well, it definitely sounds like fun," LJ shrugged. "But how are we gonna get there?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Go all the way to the North Pole?" Zofia asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Mal shrugged with a small smirk.

"I'm not sure if that's wise..." Felicity replied.

"What's the matter, Flick? Ya scared?" Mal teased.

"Who... M-Me?" Felicity's eyes widened before she scoffed and shrugged, crossing her arms. "No way... What're you talkin' about?"

"So what's wrong?" Mal kept her smirk.

"...I just don't know how we'd get to the North Pole on short notice." Felicity covered up.

"Hmm..." Everyone paused thoughtfully.

"What if we pretend to send something to the North Pole and ship ourselves through the post office and we'll be there in a snap?" Jay suggested.

"Jay, that's ridiculous," Evie shook her head. "There is no way we're shipping ourselves in a package down at the North Pole."

* * *

**_EVENTUALLY..._ **

"I can't believe we're shipping ourselves in a package down at the North Pole." Evie said in a cynical tone of voice.

"Yeah, you'd think people would be smarter about that." LJ replied.

"C'mon, E," Mal replied. "Let's help out our new family."

"Oh... Fine..." Evie pouted. "I guess it's better than nothing."

"That's the spirit!" Dewey smiled.

"We knew you were on our side!" Huey and Louie added.

"I just can't predict this ending well," Evie sighed and shook her head. "I'm a woman of science, I've always been, even when in the countless pageants then taking out my frustrations from my parents on certain conflicts."

"Come along then." Mal suggested.

Everyone soon got in a rather large box to be shipped off together, stamping on a "FRAGILE" stamp.

"Hopefully that Webby kid doesn't tattle." Felicity sighed to herself.

"I wanna come with, but I understand if there's no room left." Webby replied from outside the box.

"Also, it's illegal to ship people through the mail!" LJ added.

"That, too!" Webby agreed.

"Suit yourself." The triplets shrugged as they waited patiently and eagerly.

"I have a very strange and bad feeling about this." Felicity mumbled to herself.

"Loosen up a little, Flick," Mal said to the dark brown-haired girl. "Have a sense of adventure once in a while."

* * *

Shortly afterwards, a postal truck labeled "FROSTY FREIGHT" drove around the fountain, put the package in the cargo hold, and then drove off.

"Looks like we're on our way to the North Pole," said LJ. "Crazy as it sounds..."

Soon after, the truck's contents were loaded onto a plane that was headed for the North Pole.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is insane!" Mal called out. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"It's almost like magic!" Evie added.

Noelle and Susie seemed to appear before chuckling at each other. A parachute soon appeared, holding the package in the air as it traveled through the snowy wilderness, heading over to a bright, shiny, and colorful village where there was a workshop. Packages were sent into one place, including one holding our Christmastime heroes, and the box holding them soon dropped inside, bumping and bouncing around before the box broke open and out came the kids, all landing on each other in the middle of the hardwood floor.

"We made it!" Dewey smiled.

"Whoa..." Huey groaned, looking a little queasy from that. "Next time we mail ourselves First Class."

"Are we here?" Zofia asked. "Are we really in The North Pole?"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Felicity replied as she shook her head, looking a little dizzy. The second she stopped shaking her head, she got a good look at the toy factory; it was full of elves in green and red clothing, hard at work readying toys for Santa's big delivery.

"That enough proof for you?" LJ asked.

Felicity groaned and rubbed her eyes before they widened. "JIMINY!" she then exclaimed.

"I'd say she's convinced now." Zofia remarked.

"Whoa... It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Felicity remarked as she looked all around in wide wonder.

Many elves were moving presents around, whether in giant carts or sorting them or wrapping them and creating them for all of the good little boys and girls all around the world.

"Man, look at all those elves!" Jay complained. "There's no way we can pull off our heist now."

"Heist? Really, Jay?" Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't know what you'd call it, but it seems to fit if you ask me." Jay shrugged.

"We need a disguise! Let's move!" Dewey suggested before he took off, already having a plan.

Everyone soon found a bunch of green elf hats and decided to wear them to pose as elves.

"Oh, yeah," Mal rolled her eyes. "This'll fool 'em."

"Hey, fellow elf, can you give me a hand here?" One of the elves asked, moving a rather large cart filled with rubber balls.

"Yeah, right. Be right with you," Mal replied, ignoring him before looking at the others. "I think Carlos is the most convincing as an elf if you ask me~"

"Hey!" Carlos pouted as Mal smirked, leaning back then.

"Well, guys... How are we going to find the list in this place?" Mal soon asked as she looked around.

"I'm working on it." Dewey replied. 

"I can't see anything with this map in the way." Louie complained.

"A MAP?!" Huey and Dewey exclaimed, before turning around to see that there was indeed a map of Santa's Workshop behind them.

"Good work, Louie!" Huey declared.

"It says Santa's list is right here!" LJ pointed out on the map. "Let's go!"

The group all dashed up the staircase. There were a couple of flights of stairs, making the group already pant heavily as they memorized where to go, going as quickly as they possibly could.

The group soon came to a stop right in front of a pair of doors with the letters "SC" on them which only meant one thing.

"Heh... Well, that was easy." Mal smirked as she put her hands n her hips.

"I'll handle this one~" Jay smirked as he came to open the doors, but grunted as they didn't budge. "Ugh! It must be locked!"

"Now what?" Carlos groaned.

"I might have an idea," Felicity replied. "We look for a key."

"Great idea, Flick." Mal deadpanned slightly.

Felicity firmly pouted and stuck her tongue out at the purple-haired girl. Mal did the same, shaking her head, and pulling down on her eyelid.

"Enough, you two," Zofia scolded. "Let's go find that key. I bet that Jolly Old Saint Nick himself has it."

"Back to the map." Dewey suggested.

"Maybe we should take a picture of this on our phone so we don't get lost again just in case." Felicity suggested as they ran down that way.

"Couldn't hurt!" LJ replied as they arrived at the map.

"Santa's office, next to the food court!" read Huey. "Let's go!"

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Mal remarked as they headed off to find Santa's office.

* * *

Heading down a hallway, they arrived outside the door in question; but on the doorknob hung a sign.

" _ **'NAP TIME: Do Not Disturb'**_." read Louie.

"Well, we should go," Carlos suggested. "My mom always hated it if I disturbed her nap for any reason."

"We did not come all this way just to regard a Do Not Disturb sign!" Mal rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm.

"I agree." Huey said, reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait. You're gonna wake him!" Dewey warned his brother. "We gotta be super quiet."

"How do we do that from here?" Felicity asked.

"Not down here," Dewey said before looking around and pointed up to the air vents from up above. "Up there! Some of us should go up there and maybe some of the rest can stay behind and keep watch?" he then suggested.

"Okay... Anyone who's good at staying quiet can go into the vents," LJ suggested. "Anyone who's loud would be perfect for keeping watch and alerting them to danger."

The teenagers decided to stand guard, except for Jay who led the younger kids in through the vents.

"Remind me again why you're in charge of this?" Huey asked Jay suspiciously.

"Believe me, I'm pretty smooth and sneaky when it comes to spying around and taking some things without being detected." Jay smirked.

"Uh-huh... And HOW exactly are you an expert at that?" Louie asked suspiciously.

"...Okay, this should be it," Jay then quickly told the younger kids as he opened the vent before flinching and wincing as it made an unexpectedly loud sound. "Just remember to be quiet."

* * *

Luckily for them, Santa was on his couch, still sound asleep and snoring away a storm.

"Oh, yeah... Real quiet..." Zofia snarked at the older boy.

"Checklist... Feed reindeer..." Santa mumbled in his sleep as the kids looked around for what they came here for.

"There it is!" Dewey gasped once he found the list.

"And now for some live bait." Jay said with a sneaky grin on his face.

Louie was soon lowered with a string before he glared back up at the others inside the vent. "Next time, we draw straws." he then scoffed to them.

"File a complaint at the office." Jay shrugged as they sent Louie down.

"Just get the list already..." LJ muttered.

Louie groaned as he looked around before yelping as he was accidentally lowered just a couple of inches in front of Santa.

"Easy! Easy..." Jay warned as that made him nervous.

"Whew!" Louie sighed as that was just too close as he looked at Santa up close before wincing as he yawned heavily. "Yuck! ...Hey, peppermint, with just a hint of mocha." he then smiled at the smell.

"Quiet!" The others in the air vent warned.

Santa soon yawned, nearly grabbing Louie in his sleep before rolling onto his stomach on the couch.

Jay decided to take the line, trying to move Louie closer to the list and further away from Santa.

"I got it!" Louie said as he reached the desk only to be pushed back against the fireplace. "Whoa! Hot! Hot! Hot! Yaaaugh!" he then yelped and soon ended up getting slammed into the desk as the latch came down and clamped him shut inside.

"Man, that was close, but what're we gonna do about Louie?" Zofia complained.

"We'll think of something," Huey reassured. "Nothing can wake that guy."

Then suddenly, the ringing of a telephone was heard, which soon did wake up Santa.

"...Except that." Huey then said.

"Okay, just don't panic." Jay advised.

Santa yawned as he walked over to the phone.

"It's for you," said Louie, handing him the receiver. Santa accepted it. "Hello?"

"Santa!" exclaimed a voice. "Don't you go back to napping! I know when you've been sleeping, and I know when you're awake!"

"Crikey," remarked LJ. "Who IS that talking to him anyway?"

"Mrs. Claus?" Jay shrugged as he took a wild mass guess.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Santa asked on the phone before sniffing a very distinct smell. "...Hey, what are they cooking in the kitchen? Mm... Smells like roast duck."

Louie sniffed the air too before yelping as it was his own tailfeathers due to the fireplace incident.

"Now, don't dillydally, you hear?" The voice on the other line told Santa as Louie found a key, though Huey and Dewey moved the line all over the place, unable to reel him in properly. "You better kick it up a notch."

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll be right down." Santa nodded before his hat was knocked off his head. He then went to bend down and pick it up as Louie was soon reeled back into the air vent right then when Santa's back was turned and was soon inside and they sealed the air vent shut before Santa would notice anything strange once he picked up his hat.

Luckily, the others went through the air vent and made it back outside.

"Oh, thank goodness you guys made it." Felicity smiled.

"I told ya that ya could trust me~" Jay smirked as Louie showed the key. "You could say that I'm a smooth criminal."

"...No one's saying that." Carlos replied in a snarky voice.

* * *

Everyone soon ran down the hallways with the key at hand.

"Good list here we come!" Huey said as they ran back over to the doors they had found earlier.

"Even though what we're doing doesn't sound very good at all!" LJ replied. "Mostly whenever you think about it!"

"Yeah, it's kinda ironic when ya think about it." Mal had to admit.

They soon ran into one rather tall elf, knocking him down in the middle of the floor.

"Hey! Careful, buddy!" Mal told him as she ran off. "Hm... That elf seemed to be six feet tall at least."

"That hurt..." The elf groaned as he dropped several boxes of skateboards which made the kids hop on and ride on them to get over to the "Nice List" faster.

A blonde woman soon came over to the fallen man and helped him up on his feet and she seemed to be very tall for an elf too.

"Incoming! Toy assembly line!" Carlos called out and pointed.

They soon rode their new skateboards in through the room, crashing and smashing while the elves were very hard at work.

"Sorry!" Felicity called out to the elves.

"Don't drop that key!" Dewey exclaimed.

"Relax, what could happen?" asked Huey.

Unfortunately, seconds later they crashed into a display of Jailbreak Bob toys.

"Clean-up in Action Figures!" announced the voice from the phone. "All available, please assist! Except for you of course, Santa!"

"What could happen, huh?" LJ remarked dryly.

Huey just grinned bashfully in response.

The triplets groaned as they came out of the boxes.

"Dewey! Hey, Dewey, you got the key?" Huey called out while Louie looked painfully dizzy.

Dewey looked around before gasping as he grabbed the key off of the floor. "There it is." he then said.

"It took forever to stack these Jailbreak Bob toys." The elf complained as he came over to the kids.

"Jailbreak Bob?" Mal rolled her eyes. "That sounds like a worse toy than Buzzsaw Louie or something made by that Wacko guy down in Porkbelly."

"I dunno, they seem kinda cool to me." Jay shrugged as he picked up one box.

 ** _"Let me out, see? I was framed, see?"_ **The doll spoke, speaking in an Edward G. Robinson fashion.

"Uh, guys? I think we have a problem." Felicity spoke up. She proved to be right as there were a bunch of golden keys lying around in the middle of the floor.

"Uh-oh." The group groaned and gulped nervously.

"We're sorry..." Felicity softly said to the disgruntled elf.

"No worries. Accidents happen," The elf replied as he collected an armful of some keys. "We got to get all these keys back into the jails. These dolls still have to be wrapped." he then said.

"Ugh... This could take until _next_ Christmas!" Zofia complained.

"But he lost the key to the men's room." Huey soon said, gesturing to Dewey.

"No problem," The elf replied with a small smile as more elves gathered around. "Whichever key doesn't fit is yours. Let's move."

"I'll start over here!" called another elf.

"Whoa, what a mess..." remarked a third.

"I'll help!" declared a fourth.

Thanks to the elves' help, the group was able to put the keys back into their respective toy locks... Except for one.

"Hey, I got a defective key over here!" One elf called. "Whaddo I do with it?"

"That's our key!" LJ exclaimed.

"Throw it to Morty!" replied another elf.

"No, wait!" Dewey started as the first elf threw the key, but it bounced off the top of a box and fell into another box.

"All right, here's what we do," Carlos soon said. "Follow that key!"

"Right!" The others agreed before taking off together.

"Hey, aren't you guys going to help restack these?" One of the elves asked, showing the fallen dolls in their boxes.

"Uh, sure," Huey replied as they simply ran off together. "Be right with you."

"...They aren't coming back, are they?" The elf just asked himself in dismay.

One of the elves soon pulled a lever which began to wrap up the boxes in wrapping paper before their ribbons were attached at the top. An elf at the end of the conveyor belt soon grabbed each gift and tossed them up into the sleigh's bag so that Santa could deliver them all around the world tonight. Louie grabbed every present that he could and opened them to find the key, but had a rather fruitless search so far.

"No... No... Nope... Nuh-uh... Mm-mm..." Felicity said, moving the presents that weren't the right ones out of the way after checking them.

"It's gotta be here somewhere... But where?" Zofia complained as she looked with her siblings and the triplets.

"Hey..." Louie said as he took out the key before cheering. "I got it! I got it!"

"Perfect!" Mal nodded. "Now let's go before we lose it again!"

"Oh, no!" exclaimed an elf, surveying the disarray. "Look what they've done!"

The other elves gasped, including the unusually tall one, at the massive mess that had been made.

"Gimme that, you," Dewey remarked as he snatched the key from his brother. "Now let's get outta here!"

An alarm blared out as the conveyor belts came to a halt.

 ** _"We are at Elfcon-1! Elfcon-1!"_** said the announcer. **_"Nobody panic!... Thank you!"_**

"Oh, man-oh-man-oh-man!" LJ gulped. "We made a major mess back there!"

"Sorry..." Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos winced nervously at the elves.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Felicity urged them before dashing off with the others.

"To the list!" Huey proclaimed.

"We're running out of time!" Louie added.

"I'm beginning to think this list isn't worth it anymore." Zofia complained.

The kids ran up the stairs and soon right into Santa, knocking all of them down on the floor.

"Hey! What's the big id--" Dewey glared before he gasped with the others once they saw who they had run into.

"Oh, goodness me! I'm terribly sorry," Santa chuckled as he soon reached out and picked them up off of the floor. "Sometimes it's hard to see past the old tum-tum."

"Yet if I say that about Mr. Cogsworth, I get detention for a month." Mal muttered to the others snarkily.

"Hey, you've found my key!" Santa smiled once he saw what Jay had in his hand and began to try to take the key back, though he seemed to refuse to give it back right away. "Thanks, kids. I've been looking for... This," he then groaned, straining slightly with the key before he got it out of Jay's hand and put it in his pocket. "Got to check that list one more time, you know." he then told them.

"Santa... Come quick!" exclaimed an elf as he ran over to the big guy. "It's a disaster! We're WAY off schedule! Christmas is ruined!" he sobbed.

"...We ruined Christmas..." LJ muttered, mortified.

"How bad could it be?" asked Santa.

"Remember the Sleigh Crash of '64?" asked the elf.

Santa winced. "That bad?" he asked.

"WORSE!" The elf exclaimed. "Look!"

Santa soon took a look as the sleigh and the toys were nearly destroyed and there was a red alert all over with all of the elves gathered in disappointment and dismay.

"I never did anything that bad before..." Jay grimaced.

"Neither have I," Mal frowned as she put her hand to her mouth. "...What have we done?"

"Oh, now, that's bad," Santa sighed before he walked over to the wreck. "I'd better get down there."

"Christmas is ruined!" The elf continued to sob as he followed after him.

The kids all looked at each other and soon slowly walked upstairs as this was worse than they could had possibly imagined.

The elves were soon trying to sort out and organize the toys that had fallen, but they wouldn't have much time as it was just Christmas Eve tonight of all nights.

"Oh... We really made a mess of things!" Huey frowned.

"We ruined Christmas for every kid in the whole entire world." Louie added.

"All those poor little boys and girls." Zofia added in a mournful tone of voice.

"Uncle Scrooge was right," Dewey sulked as he sat on the steps. "We'll never clean up our act."

"And this was going to be our first good Christmas," Evie frowned. "We could barely ever afford presents back home and we usually lied, cheated, and stole just to get our way since we grew up on the wrong side of town. This was finally our chance to have a really nice, warm, and happy Christmas as a family," she then said as she sat with Mal, Jay, and Carlos. "I can't believe I let myself get involved with this and I was acting just like my mother."

LJ sighed sadly. "I should've known this was a bad idea..."

Suddenly, Dewey sprang to his feet. "Maybe we can't clean up our _act_ , but we _can_ clean up our MESS!" he exclaimed. "Whaddya say, guys?"

"Worth a shot." replied Jay.

Evie pouted as she still looked upset with herself.

"Evie, so we messed up, everybody makes mistakes," Felicity said to the dark-haired girl. "I know you guys are hardly 'Best Kid' material, not to mention all we've been through together and what happened in school before we became friends and then eventually a family."

"I just don't know if I can go on with this 'sha-rod'." Evie replied with a pout as she crossed her arms.

"E, we've known you for a long time," Mal said, referring to herself, Jay, and Carlos. "No one's sweeter than you, but just because of one naughty thing, it doesn't mean you're a bad person. We're all in this together."

Evie glanced back at them.

"You always helped us out, so let us help you out," Carlos smiled. "You're our sister."

Evie looked over as they all smiled at her before she sighed, smiling back. "Okay... I don't know how we can fix this, but I guess I can try to at least make it a little bit better." she then said, giving in.

* * *

And so, the group got to work repackaging the toys, helping to refill the sleigh, wrapping up presents, and in a matter of minutes, everything was right as rain.

"Excuse me, I'm out of..." started Louie.

"That's a wrap!" A bearded elf chuckled. "Cuz you see, I'm a wrapping elf, and--Ah, forget it."

"All right!" cheered Dewey, as the other elves celebrated their tasks being completed.

"We helped save Christmas," Carlos beamed at the others. "If that doesn't make us changed this year, I don't know what will."

"Oh, yeah!" Mal, Evie, and Jay cheered at that.

"We did it!" LJ, Zofia, Felicity, and the triplets cheered as they tied up the sack.

"Congratulations, everybody. Ho, ho!" Santa beamed at his elves.

 ** _"Attention! There's a celebration in progress in all departments,"_** The woman announced on the PA. ** _"All elves are to party down, and, Santa, you shake that bowl full of jelly!"_**

"Hmm?" Santa blinked as he suddenly stopped dancing.

"Sorry. Got carried away." The woman replied sheepishly before signing off.

"Okay, I really hope that that was Mrs. Claus." Felicity said nervously.

"Sounds like Jane's parents chaperoning a school dance." Carlos commented.

And so, the visitors in the North Pole decided to take their exit when they still had the chance.

"It's been fun, fellas." Huey said as it was time to go.

"See you." Dewey added.

"Bye. Take care of yourselves." Louie concluded.

"Well, you guys, we ruined Christmas and then saved it, all in one day," Felicity remarked. "How many kids can say that?"

"Yeah, but I guess there's no presents for us this year." Huey softly reminded as he gestured to the Good List doors, making him and his brothers very sad again.

"To think we were this close to gettin' on the good list..." sighed Louie.

"Close, but we still failed." Dewey added.

"At least we tried." Mal shrugged.'

"Tried, but failed." Huey replied.

An elf was soon in front of the doors, whistling while he worked like a dwarf, as he came inside the doors with janitor tools.

"Or did we...?" Dewey asked as the doors were opened with a key inside as he looked wide-eyed with his brothers.

* * *

The kids stepped inside and gasped as the elf janitor went straight to work in the room, unaware of his company.

"Whoa... That must be Santa's list..." Zofia pointed out as she saw a long piece of paper with millions of names on it.

"And he checks _this_ twice?" Evie asked before laughing. "I can't even remember 90% of Cosmo quizzes I've taken after testing in school for finals."

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" The elf janitor glared at them. "You know the rules!"

"There's an emergency in sporting goods!" Dewey cried out, thinking quickly. "Someone tossed their Christmas cookies!"

"Oh, dear! Step aside!" The elf janitor gasped before grabbing his mop bucket and mop before running on out of the room. "Duty calls!"

"Freaks me out at how easy it is to do that, you know?" LJ commented as he and the others made their way inside.

The group marveled at the wondrous room around them as the fabled list rolled itself to the end at their feet.

"We were right..." said Louie. "Our names are nowhere on this thing!"

"Not for long!" declared Dewey as he put out his hand. "Pencil, Huey."

The red-clad duckling handed his blue brother the writing tool he requested.

"Maybe the names are in alphabetical order?" asked LJ. "That might explain why you can't see yours at the very end of the list?"

"That makes sense," Evie nodded. "Like in yearbooks or any other list with names on it."

"Better safe than sorry," Dewey insisted as he took the pencil. "Everything we've worked for."

"We'll show Unca Scrooge!" Louie added.

The others looked nervous and hesitant about letting the ducklings do this to themselves. Dewey was just about ready to jot down his and his brothers' names, but... Something compelled him to stop.

"Well, Dew, what're you waiting for?" Mal asked.

Dewey looked over and soon went back to writing down the names.

"No! I thought that was gonna stop you and see the error of your ways and, and, and--" Mal ranted before she stopped herself. "And why am I talking like this? I'm starting to sound like Felicity!"

"Hey!" Felicity glared. "I'm right here, you know!"

"Oops." Mal smirked a little bit.

"That'll show him!" Louie smiled once a new addition added to the list.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!" Dewey added.

"All right!" The triplets soon cheered and jumped for joy while LJ, Zofia, and the teenagers looked unsure about this.

"So... How what?" Carlos asked.

"Now, we head back home, and fast!" Huey replied. "Christmas morning will be here soon!"

* * *

And so, they got into a different package, were shipped in Frosty Freight again, and soon made it over to the McDuck mansion's doorstep. The box was tossed onto the steps, but the kids rolled out and landed on top of each other in pain.

"Hey! The box said 'fragile'!" Carlos complained.

"Actually, I think it's pronounced 'fra-gee-lee'," Jay replied. "I think it's Italian."

Carlos gave Jay a deadpan expression.

"Well, as bad as that was, at least we did _something_ to make up for the gigantic blunder we committed..." LJ yawned. "...Maybe the big guy will give you guys at least a present each..."

"I don't really care about presents," Mal shrugged. "Let's just head inside."

The others agreed and soon came inside the mansion as it was a fresh new morning: Christmas morning.

"You think it worked?" Louie asked.

"I sure hope so." Dewey shrugged as they came inside.

"Look! There it is!" Huey pointed out as he found a present under the tree.

"That one must be for you guys." Felicity guessed.

"Santa must be scary fast." Carlos shrugged.

"Maybe," LJ replied as he glanced around the tree. "But there are also things for you back here."

The kids came to take a closer look at the tree.

"Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!" Webby cheered as she ran down the stairs, racing in excitement.

"Webbigail, do please settle yourself down a little bit." Mrs. Beakley sighed as she came downstairs.

"So exciting!" Panchito beamed as he slid down the banister like a little kid.

"Feliz Natal, my friends." José smiled warmly.

"Good morning," Cherry greeted as she and the other adults came down the very large staircase, though Webby was nearly flying all around the room. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Step aside! Coming through!" Donald called out childishly, racing down the steps.

"Donald, set a good example." Xandra advised.

"Joy to the World, and all that jazz," said Lionel as he was now downstairs. "Morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, boys," Scrooge greeted his grandnephews. "Up and dressed already? Oh, would ye look at that?" he then asked once he saw the present. "Is that for you, laddies?"

"Actually, it's for you, Unca Scrooge." Louie replied as he pushed the present over.

"For me?" Scrooge asked in surprise.

"It's from Santa." Louie nodded.

"Really? Should I open it?" Scrooge asked them.

"Yeah!" The triplets beamed before opening up the present for him anyway.

The other kids began to look and feel confused since they were sure that the triplets wrote their own names on the Nice List when they were back at the North Pole, but they didn't say anything about it yet. They soon tore off the golden wrapping paper and there was a green box inside that was opened up with the gift.

"It's what I've wanted since I was a wee lad in the Highlands." Scrooge gasped and beamed as he picked up a special set of bagpipes from inside the box.

"Talk about subverting expectations," Zofia remarked. "I guess they put Scrooge's name on the list instead of theirs."

"Huh... Well, how do ya like that?" Mal shrugged with a small smile.

"You wanted bagpipes?" Donald snorted at his uncle.

"I guess you finally made it onto Santa's good list." Louie smiled as he and his brothers hugged their granduncle.

"Mission accomplished." Dewey smiled, giving a thumb's up to Huey and Louie.

"Merry Christmas, Scrooge," Cherry nodded. "Well, it's a bit early, but since we're all up right now anyway, I suppose we could sit down and exchange gifts now."

* * *

The kids soon rushed over to the other side of the tree to get themselves some presents.

"Whoa... Check this out... _SPORE_..." Mal grinned as she opened her present to find a very dark and gothic comic book, speaking in a deep, husky voice, almost like Batman. "Out of the darkness he rises to kick butt! Kerak! Blam! ...That hurt you more than it hurt me!~"

"I knew she would like that series." Thor smirked to himself.

"Smart," Lionel nodded. "What else did you all get?"

 _"Valentine: The Dark Avenger_?" Evie asked as she picked up her comic book. "...Never heard of this one."

"Heh... That's a pretty interesting story..." Cherry smirked. "She made a nice honorary Justice League member, I'll tell ya that much... I'll tell you it someday."

"Hm... Okay..." Evie shrugged before smiling as she opened her next present which was also a beauty make-up kit which wasn't surprising as she instantly applied blush on her cheeks. "Ooh, I just love Madam Marmalade's Marvelous Make-Up~"

"Try saying that three times fast," Jay smirked as he opened up his present to find his own comic book set that came with his own weights since he was a strong boy. " _King Cobra_ , huh? Kinda reminds me of an old staff my dad once had. He called it 'Amara'." he then added softly at the name.

" _Ant-Man_?" Carlos asked before shrugging. "Meh... I guess I'll give it a read."

"You're welcome for the comic books," Thor smiled. "I thought you guys might like to check out the world of superheroes."

"Yeah," Lionel agreed. "We've had plenty of experience in that field, and so does your cousin Terry!"

"Did you do this on purpose, Father?" Felicity asked Thor.

"I might have," Thor smiled innocently with a small shrug. "Especially for something in the future."

Felicity looked curious before she shrugged and she sat down to check out what presents she had, smiling at one comic book which had Raven from "The Teen Titans" on it. Huey, Dewey, and Louie opened up their presents next.

"Aw, cool!" Louie beamed, finding a toy robot.

"Whoa!" Dewey smiled as he found a football.

"Hey, look! I got a train!" Huey beamed as he opened his present.

"Well, glad you guys got gifts after all," LJ commented. "So I guess our good deed paid off in the long run!"

"I have no idea what that means, but you sure sound happy." Cherry said, giving LJ a present and Zofia another one.

"I sure am, Mom." LJ nodded, accepting the present.

"I am too, Mother." Zofia added.

"Look at my glider!" Dewey smiled, taking out a toy plane next.

"Hey, look! I got a Jailbreak Bob!" Louie added, showing a very familiar doll.

"Be good this year, see? And have a Merry Christmas." The doll advised him.

Webby opened her present before taking out a doll that had a pink dress, tutu, and a big bow on its head, making her look deadpan.

"Oh, what a lovely doll, my dear little Webby," Mrs. Beakley smiled warmly as she put her hands together. "It suits you so well."

The boys chuckled playfully at her since she was given a doll.

"Sure, if you're into that sorta thing." shrugged Webby with a roll of her eyes.

"Wow! _Curse of the Judas Chalice_!" Zofia beamed at her gift, being the next in her Librarian book series collection. "Thank you, family!"

"You're welcome, dear." Thor, Lionel, and Cherry replied warmly.

"And last but not least..." LJ declared as he began to search through the pile for anything that might've been for himself.

The others leaned in curiously to see what LJ would get as his gift. Inside a rather large box was a set of Transformers figures AKA the robots in disguise.

"...WHOO-HAA!" LJ whooped as he held up his prizes in his hands.

"I knew those were the right ones." Cherry nodded.

"Better than those Van-Pires and Motor-Vaters that that one old man was trying to sell me on the streets after I started shopping after Thanksgiving dinner." Thor mumbled.

"The nerve of that creep!" Lionel added. "Who'd have thought some people could be so cruel?"

"So you like your gift, LJ?" Thor smiled at the younger boy. "It was _not_ easy getting those at the market... And, uh, I couldn't use some 'special assistance'... Ya know." he then added, wiggling his fingertips a little as magic dust briefly sprinkled out to show what he meant by that.

LJ smiled up at Thor and gave him a hug. "Yes, Uncle, I like my gift. And thank you." he replied.

"You're very welcome, buddy!" Thor beamed as he hugged LJ back.

Overall, it seemed to be a very good Christmas morning for all of them.

"Gee, can you imagine if we were superheroes or something?" Mal smirked at Felicity, Jay, Carlos, and Evie.

"It'd make going to school a little more difficult sometimes," Felicity smiled bashfully. "I mean... Waking up, going to school, and then saving the world? I don't think I could do it."

"Well, you guys _did_ get powers during our Caballeros trip," LJ replied. "And so did I. Personally, I think we could hack it, like that Static Shock kid in Dakota!"

"Static Shock... Heh..." Thor chuckled to himself.

"He does have a point," Jay smirked. "Maybe we could test some of this out to see if it takes us anywhere."

"Lemme guess, another new adventure?" Mal guessed.

"Hard to say for right away, but it might be fun," Zofia shrugged. "Stranger things have happened, especially in my books."

"I'd just need a super cute outfit, maybe we could meet some new friends, and go to new places and, and, and..." Evie beamed from the excitement.

"Slow down there, Evie, no one's going anywhere yet except back home after our Christmas Vacation is finished up," Thor told the fashionista girl. "But... I'll see what's going on for you if you would like. Just don't get _too_ excited."

"Besides, I'd probably be like an anti-hero like Dark Mark, Batman, Black Bat, or this Spore guy or whatever." Mal shrugged at herself.

"Maybe," Jay replied with a shrug. "But if I was an anti-hero, I'd rather just be a fun one, like that Deadpool guy."

"Hm... That seems to suit you." Mal smirked.

"Why, thank you, Mal." Jay smirked back.

"Where?" Donald mumbled as he fumbled through the presents, trying to look for something in specific.

"Guess you're looking for something in specific?" Felicity asked before groaning. "Oh, great, now I'm talking like that."

"Where?" Donald muttered as he kept looking.

"Uh, Donald? Is this what you're looking for?" Xandra asked as she found a present with the duck's name on it.

"That's it! Oh, boy!" Donald beamed, taking it and opening it up instantly. "Huh...?"

"So, what'dya get, buddy?" Oswald asked.

"Erm... _'The Big Book of Manners_ '." Donald said, showing a golden book to the others.

The others couldn't help but chuckle a little at that.

"Guess it might help you out next time!" Della snickered.

"Hmph." Donald pouted at his sister.

"Merry Christmas, my darlings." Della smiled warmly at the boys.

"Merry Christmas, Mom!" The triplets beamed as they soon hugged her together.

"There's one thing I still don't get," Dewey spoke up then. "Why do you suppose Santa gave us presents too?" he then asked his brothers.

"Hey, fellas! Look!" Louie told his brothers as he found a letter.

The Moltenschwartz kids decided to join in while their parents helped David and Elyse to their own presents which were classic baby toys and some other stuffed animals to keep their current favorite toys "company and friendship".

" ** _'Dear kids, there's always room on my list for those who think of others first',_** " Mal began to read the letter aloud. " ** _'Keep up the good work. Oh, and thanks for the help in the toy shop. Love, Santa'_**."

" ** _'P.S. You might need these'_**." Felicity added as she took a look at the letter next, finding something else.

"Marshmallows!" Louie beamed, finding something else in the envelope.

"Uh, nope," LJ replied. "The only marshmallows that come in yellow are those Easter Peeps..."

At that moment, Scrooge came into the room, playing "Deck the Halls" on his brand-new bagpipes.

"I think those might be earplugs." noted Lionel as he put on a pair of earmuffs, along with two extra pairs for Thor and Cherry.

Everyone popped in earplugs or wore earmuffs as Scrooge played his song, looking very happy with his brand new bagpipes.

"Boy, that's bad on the ear." Donald mumbled, ripping out a couple of pages from his book to stuck inside his ears.

Xandra groaned as she wasted no time in doing the same thing.

"Merry Christmas indeed..." Mal commented before looking over and found a letter addressed to her.

"Another letter?" Evie asked.

"...Seems to be from Dad..." Mal said softly as she looked at it, going back and forth.

"Are you gonna open it?" Felicity asked.

"...Maybe later," Mal suggested as she put her letter away for now. "I guess I'll just spend Christmas with _this_ family for now."

"Works for me!" Felicity replied with a small smile.

Mal had a small smirk at Felicity in response, though they winced before putting in their own earplugs as Scrooge played Christmas carols on his bagpipes.

* * *

"They started out selfish, those rascally brothers, but made Christmas magic by thinking of others." The narrator's voice soon said as that story seemed to come to a close.

"Boy, you said it!" Noelle and Susie added as they watched from outside the McDuck mansion window.

"Glad that worked itself out." Susie commented.

Noelle nodded before she and Susie went away. The kids looked out the window as the two suddenly went away.

"So how long have those two girls been around?" Jay asked.

"What? I thought they came with you!" Louie replied.

"You better watch out, You better not cry, You better not pout I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming, To town~" Noelle and Susie sang together as they walked away from the mansion.

"You guys! There's two random girls singing in the yard!" Carlos called out as the two girls continued to sing as the story drew to a close.

* * *

"Okay, that was definitely weird," said David. "Ah, well. I guess now's a good time to wish everyone who reads this a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and whatever holidays you celebrate in Winter. Hopefully 2021 is better than 2020!"

"Y-You mean it's over already?" Elyse asked David, coming up to him.

"El, they just saw everything that could happen here," David told his twin. "Besides, we couldn't do much for Mickey, Pluto, and Goofy."

"We didn't get to do anythin'~" Elyse pouted. "'Specially after what we were told 'bout Christmas with the others in Daycare."

David patted his sister on the back. "Yeah, I know..."

The others just looked over as David and Elyse babbled together.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Carlos wondered.

"Dunno," Jay shrugged. "Probably about how awesome it is to have _me_ as a big brother."

Carlos rolled his eyes in deadpan again, shaking his head, but he knew how Jay could get sometimes.

"See you next year!" David and Elyse soon said, waving goodbye to the readers of the story.

The End!


End file.
